Ange et démon
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Ca part d'un rêve que j'ai fait Ciel est un ange mais j'arrive pas à expliquer comme ca venez lire ca vaut mieux sinon mon résumé sera vraiment nul.M pour présence de plusieurs lemons. Ciel x Seba et Alois x Claude. Question pour future fic dans chap 8.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel : C'est quoi ces conneries de nouveau ?

Moi : Ca va être de ma faute si je fais un rêve que je trouve assez passionnant pour l'écrire ! Et comme sabribridu57 et Bocchan-chan l'ont fait et que j'ai adoré les deux, je me suis dit que je pouvais le faire aussi.

Ciel : Ouais bon de toute façon je pourrais pas t'en empêcher

Moi : Et j'ai une grande nouvelle aussi !

Ciel : Quoi encore ?

Moi : C'est la première fois que je fais un classé M !

Ciel : Mais tu voulais pas faire un lemon dans l'autre ?

Moi : Si mais pas pour l'instant, là je me sens pas encore trop prête je me laisse le temps d'y arriver dans cette fic parce qu'en faire un rêve c'est plus simple que d'écrire.

Sebastian *qui écoute depuis qu'il a entendu lemon*: Donc pas de lemon pour tout de suite ?

Moi : Non désolé mais bientôt , je peux pas choisir mes rêves non plus !

Ciel : Ouais bon y'aura un lemon entre qui et qui ?

Moi : Entre toi et Sebastian bien sur !

Sebastian : En même temps c'est dans le pseudo et elle aime pas faire d'autre. Mais comme même n'est-il pas un peu jeune ?

Moi : Il a le même âge que moi ! (12 ans)

Ciel : Et tu t'imagines faire des trucs comme ca ?

Moi : Non, mais c'est pas possible de toute façon je suis une fille ! Et j'ai jamais lu de het ni de yuri donc je peux pas trop imaginer !

Sebastian : Bon allez bosse un peu avant de risquer d'oublier ton rêve !

Moi : Aucun risque je l'ai trop aimé et j'en ai parlé avec Sasa-sama (Sabribridu57)

Ciel : Rien ne t'appartient tout est à Yana Toboso au cas où tu aurais oublié ou peut-être ton rêve t'appartient !

Moi : Je m'en souviens comment l'oublier ?

Sebastian et Ciel : Stop arrête de parler et fait un résumé correcte !

Moi : Bon calmez-vous et dégagez ! Interdit de revenir tant que je l'ai pas demandé !

Ca part d'un rêve juste comme ca : Mais j'ai beaucoup trop de mal a expliqué en faisant un court résumé, disant simplement pour commencer que Ciel est un ange. Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant les problèmes qu'il a. Je précise c'est un rêve pas un cauchemar !

A prévenir cependant: Sebastian x Ciel (avec lemon mais pas tout de suite) Alois x Claude (sans lemon), OOC total, **Amitié** entre Ciel et Alois

* * *

Ciel c'était tranquillement assis sur la branche d'un arbre. C'était encore un jeune, il n'avait pas encore évolué.

Ses ailes n'était pas aussi pure que celles des autres jeunes, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il préférait être seul, les autres ne se moquaient pas de lui mais il se sentait trop différent pour être réellement apprécié.

Il espérait seulement que l'évolution lui permettrait d'avoir des ailes blanches et pures comme les autres.

Il soupira, l'évolution. C'était un changement corporel qui n'arrivait qu'aux anges et aux démons. Il s'intéressait peu à ses derniers, les anges n'en voyait que rarement, pas qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais le premier jour du commencement du monde, ils avaient déjà commencés à s'éviter, sans doute trop de différence mais un jour le plus vieil ange du monde décida d'un commun accord de ne plus ne serait-ce que les approchés et seul les adultes en savaient la raison précise.

Pour en revenir à l'évolution chez les anges c'est une transformation. Les anges sont des créatures à l'apparence humaine d'origine, mais ils peuvent choisir à loisir de déplier leurs ailes, lors de l'évolution il n'y a que peu de changements. Elle se produisait quand l'ange rencontrait la personne qui, désigner avant même sa naissance ferait que son corps soit prêt (même si l'évolution n'a pas lieu obligatoirement tout de suite après), la personne qui l'attirerait le plus, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas des deux côtés et pas tout les anges se lier entre « âme-sœur » c'était même assez rare car la personne avec qui ils feraient leur vie était désignée par leur parent avant même leur évolution. Les ailes devenaient plus blanche, leur force déjà élevée augmentée encore, la compréhension et la prononciation de toutes les langues augmentées, plus de gens leur faisait confiance, il y avait également la cérémonie de liaison qui leur était ouverte.

Mais le plus gros changement restait quelque chose faisant rougir Ciel, comme l'évolution se produisait d'abord par contact visuel avec la personne vers qui on serait le plus attiré, il y avait également un changement sexuel. Si il se souvenait bien de ses cours si 1 an après il n'a pas eu de rapport sexuel (avec ou sans la personne qui l'a fait évolué) il s'affaiblissait, au bout de 2 ans peut survivaient et personne n'avait encore survécu 3 ans.

La cérémonie de liaison était une cérémonie ou deux personnes étaient liés souvent par le choix des parents c'était ce que les humains appelleraient un mariage mais en plus puissant car si une des deux personnes allé voir ailleurs alors que l'autre n'est pas consentant (comment pourrait-on l'être ?) il mourrait. Elle devait être faites maximum 1 an après l'évolution car il était interdit d'avoir des rapports sexuels sans être lié à moins de circonstance exceptionnel.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand sa mère l'appela à rejoindre la maison, il quitta son arbre et courut chez lui ne s'attendant pas à la nouvelle que sa mère allait lui apprendre.

- Oui mère ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vote père et moi avons décidé avec qui tu seras lier.

- Qui ?

- Elizabeth

- Bien. Est-elle au courant ?

- Oui

- Je peux repartir s'il vous plait mère ?

- Oui vas-y

Il retourna au pied de son arbre. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer, il n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux envers Elizabeth, certes c'était une bonne amie mais jamais il ne pourrais la voir comme plus. Ne pourrait-il jamais donc savoir ce que sa faisais de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait ? Mais sa fierté l'empêcha de verser la moindre larme.

Ses amis accoururent vers lui et avec eux Elizabeth avec un grand sourire.

- Ciel je suis tellement heureuse ! Tu es au courant ? On va être liés et on va pouvoir enfin avoir le bonheur dont on rêve ! Mais ? Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux.

- Oh si, bien sur. Mais Alois n'est pas là ?

Dit-il en remarquant l'absence du blond qui sautait et courrait toujours partout avec un grand sourire.

- Il est adossé à l'arbre là-bas, il pleure et personne n'arrive à le faire parler. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer, ca fait bizarre.

- OK merci, je reviens vous voulez bien rester là ?

Ils acquiescèrent, après tout Ciel était le meilleur ami d'Alois si quelqu'un pouvait le faire aller mieux c'était bien lui.

Ciel s'approcha d'Alois c'est vrai que c'était choquant, le voir ainsi le visage baigné de larmes et voir son corps secoué au rythme de ses sanglots lui déchira le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien c'est bon va-t-en !

- Je ne partirais pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Dit-il en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Alois le repoussa lentement et lui demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Promis tu ne diras rien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je pense que c'est mieux que je te montre.

Ciel le regarda sans vraiment comprendre jusqu'au moment où il déplia ses ailes, le changement était totalement minime mais Ciel remarqua immédiatement le problème : son meilleur ami avait évolué ! Seul Ciel aurait pu le remarquer depuis tout bébé il pouvait voir des choses invisible pour les autres, la forme des ailes de son ami était resté la même mais un film blanc les recouvrait, les autres trouveraient simplement qu'il était plus beau qu'a l'accoutumé mais n'en saurait pas exactement la raison.

- Tu… tu as …, bégaya-t-il

- Oui, personne ne dois savoir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas être lié à qui que ce soit !

- Mais tes parents n'ont rien décidé peut-être que…

- Non, c'est impossible, dit-il avec un petit sourire sans joie

- Raconte moi !

- Tu ne diras à personne ?

- Non

- Bon d'accord

* * *

Ciel : T'aurais pas pu faire un résumé ?

Moi : Non désolé j'y arrivais pas

Sebastian *en train de rire* : Mon maître est un ange ?

Moi : Oui ! C'est mignon n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel : Arrête de jouer ta Elizabeth ! Pourquoi je dois être lié à elle d'ailleurs ?

Moi : Parce que ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas fini !

Sebastian : Je suis où moi ?

Moi : Tu viens dans le chapitre suivant ou peut-être celui d'après va savoir comment je m'organise.

Ciel : Tu vas pas me dire que la personne que j'aime dans ce truc c'est Alois ? Je croyais que ca te donnais la nausée !

Moi : C'est juste mais là c'est purement amical !

Ciel et Sebastian : Laissez des reviews please ! Ca motive l'autre taré ! Et on a pas envie que l'histoire reste comme ca !

Moi : Et merci d'avoir lu au passage !


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel : On est a toi ?

Moi : NON

Sebastian : Le lemon c'est dans ce chapitre

Moi : NON (sale obsédé mais je vais pas lui dire)

Ciel : Tu sais dire que ca ?

Moi : NON

Sebastian : Ce n'est pas la peine, elle n'écoute pas

Ciel : Pff… elle est désespérante ! Viens allons dans ma chambre.

Sebastian *d'une voix très sexy* : Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Ciel : Ne joue pas l'imbécile

Sebastian *se penche et l'embrasse* que voulez-vous ?

Ciel : Je te veux toi et tout de suite

Sebastian : Yes my love (gros délire mais je vous assure vous pouvez entendre ca des fois)

Moi : C'est bizarre ca j'ai entendu ! Désolé pour ce moment que je vous ai fait subir mais j'avais trop envie ! Merci pour vos reviews aussi !

Pour ce chapitre y'aura beaucoup de Alois x Claude mais vous ne saurez pas tout de suite si c'est unilatérale! Mais pour la suite ce sera davantage centré sur du Sebastian x Ciel

* * *

- Je suis allé dans le monde humain.

Ciel le regardait en silence attendant patiemment la suite, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui avait rendu son ami triste à ce point.

- J'ai marché un petit peu, je suis arrivé dans une ville, là-bas j'ai vu un garçon absolument magnifique, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de lui sauf que mon corps l'a ressenti et j'ai évolué, je suis aller me cacher dans la forêt, j'ai ressenti énormément de douleur, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai compris que j'avais évolué et que c'était de sa faute.

- Mais pourquoi tes parents ne l'accepterait pas ? L'homosexualité n'a jamais été répréhensible ici et on peut toujours le retrouver !

- Non Ciel, c'est impossible ! Si quelqu'un sait à cause de qui j'ai évolué, je risque certainement la mort.

- Mais pourquoi ! Explique toi !

- Ciel, il n'est pas humain ! J'ai évolué par la faute d'un démon !

Ciel était stupéfait. C'était la première fois, qu'il entendait ca. Il s'approcha de Alois posa son front contre le sien et utilisa un des pouvoirs dont il était le seul à disposer. Il put voir le garçon dans la tête de son ami, il était facilement reconnaissable et c'était clair que c'était un démon surtout, cela se sentait.

- Je vais le retrouver !

- Tu veux aller chez les humains ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas être lié à Elizabeth, je dois te remercier grâce à toi j'ai peut-être une chance d'y échapper !

- Tu as évolué ?

- Non pas encore mais peut-être il y a un moyen d'échapper à ce fichu lien !

- Mais peut-être que tu vas évolué là-bas !

- Pas grave, je veux y aller avant de ne plus avoir ma liberté, sinon elle ne me laissera jamais y aller. S'il te plait ne dit rien.

- Bien sur, tu as fais ca pour moi, j'en ferais de même ! Après tout on est meilleur ami !

- Merci Alois, tu es gentil ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais tout pour le trouver !

- Non ! Ne fais pas ca ! Si quelqu'un le sait je serais mal !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ciel ! Avoir une relation avec un démon est interdit ! C'est une des premières règles qu'on apprend !

- Ne cherche pas je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux ! Et puis c'est nul si on peut pas être avec son âme soeur !

- Bon OK de toute façon je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Mais promet moi de prendre soin de toi !

- Bien sur, en tout cas je vais essayer ! A bientôt !

- Au revoir

Ciel se tourna et disparut. Passer d'un monde à l'autre est quelque chose d'assez complexe, il ne l'avait jamais fait mais il savait ce qu'il allait trouver. Un monde où les humains dominent où ils font du mal à tout ce qu'ils touchent et qu'ils font des actes plus terribles les uns que les autres, il avait envie de ne plus rien faire qui a rapport avec eux mais les actes qu'ils faisaient pouvait être tellement débiles que ca en devenait marrant.

Il arriva dans une grande forêt et s'adossa à un arbre, il décida de se reposer un peu avant d'aller explorer la ville.

* * *

Moi : Voila encore un chapitre de fini !

Ciel : Super ! Heu… oublie ce que tu as entendu avant s'il te plait

Moi : Je ne peux pas l'oublier mais je veux bien ne pas t'en reparler !

Ciel : C'est déjà ca !

Sebastian : Je ne suis toujours pas là !

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas ca va pas tarder !

Sebastian : Des commentaires ! S'il vous plait comme ca je vais enfin pouvoir arriver ! Sinon je tue l'auteur !

Moi : Désolé mais Bocchan-chan m'a dit que je ne devrais pas me laisser faire ! Et tant que j'y suis Ciel est bien plus qu'un ange c'est l'ange à Sebastian-sama ! Ouais on va aller le crier sur les toits, afficher des pancartes même ! Ciel-sama appartient uniquement a Sebastian-sama l'inverse marche aussi d'ailleurs ! Et Alois est toujours vierge sauf que si il le reste plus d'1 an il faiblit, 2 y'a de forte chance qu'il meurt et 3 c'est la mort assuré !


	3. Chapter 3

Moi : Ciel-sama ?

Ciel : Oui, quoi ?

Moi : Tu ferrais quoi si j'attachais Sebastian-sama ?

Ciel : Heu… j'en profiterais pour manger des pâtisseries en dehors des repas ! (dédicace a bocchan-chan)

Moi : Je te crois même pas !

Ciel : Tu penses que je ferrais quoi ?

Moi : Ne me dis pas que tu profiterais pas de lui ce serait un mensonge !

Ciel : Bon t'a raison peut-être

Moi : J'en étais sûr ! Et en plus on pourrait voir Ciel-sama dans une position de mâle dominant (lol l'expression me fera toujours autant rire), je crois même pas qu'y a ca encore en français en tout cas et je crois l'avoir lu qu'une ou deux fois dans les autres langues ! C'est une honte !

Sebastian : Vous voulez bien cesser de me torturer ?

Ciel et Moi : NON !

Sebastian : Tu n'as pas un texte à écrire, un moins court que le précédent de préférence ?

Moi : Si, et je vais le faire ! Ca me permettra un peu de ma calmer de la piscine (où je n'ai fait penser qu'a Ciel-sama alors qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport !) et de l'histoire (même si j'ai pas foutu grand-chose). Et de mes souvenirs d'il y a quelque jour où je ne pouvais pas faire mon français tellement l'expression maître / serviteur me faisait penser à Ciel-sama et Sebastian-sama dans le côté légèrement yaoi (lemonisé du terme).

Ciel et Sebastian : Bon, on s'en fout écrit maintenant !

Moi : Ciel-sama ? Tu veux bien attacher Sebastian-sama ?

Ciel : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Sinon il va se plaindre qu'il n'apparait pas et je risque ma peau dans ce cas là !

Ciel : *attache Sebastian* Ok. Mais t'a pas oublié quelque chose ?

Moi : Non, non ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je remercie tout le monde qui lit et encore plus ceux qui donnent leur avis ! J'espère que ca vous plaira !

* * *

Assis sur la branche de l'arbre jusqu'à l'aube, il commençait à s'ennuyer, il sauta de l'arbre et atterrit d'une grâce céleste.

De loin un petit groupe d'enfants le regardaient, les filles parlaient entre elles pendant que les garçons le regardait plein de jalousie.

L'un d'eux prit d'un soudain courage s'avança vers lui et lui donna une grande gifle. Encore affaibli, il tomba au sol, mais sur sa joue n'était aucune égratignure.

Le garçon qui avait osé commettre cet acte ignoble ne s'arrêta pas là, ses copains se joignirent à lui et ensemble, ils frappèrent le pauvre Ciel qui malgré sa haine ne ripostait pas de peur de les tuer. Seulement même si les coups ne lui faisait rien les paroles peuvent faire plus mal que les poignards les plus aiguisés.

- Comment oses-tu faire ca ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Demanda-t-il sans trace de douleur

- Ma copine, la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu, elle a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi et quand j'allais l'embrasser pour la première fois, un baiser passionné où elle m'aurait entièrement aimé pour l'éternité et là elle regarde dans ta direction, elle regarde ses amis, rigole et rougis tout mes espoirs s'envolent, tout ca par ta faute.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas voulus !

- On s'en fout de ca ! Et les copains et si on l'emmenait voir l'autre taré, je suis sûr qu'il ferait un parfait animal de compagnie, un merveilleux jouet j'imagine.

- Ouais, allez on y va et comme ca au moins, on verra plus sa gueule d'ange !

- Mais ne croyez-vous pas que lui infligez ca alors qu'il ne faisait que se promener est un peu exagéré ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ta meuf ne t'es pas fidèle et qu'elle regarde ailleurs !

Après avoir dit ca il s'agenouilla sur le sol et cracha du sang, Ciel se releva et s'approcha de lui gentiment en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet pour cet enfant qui lui paraissait si gentil.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est depuis ma naissance comme ca, les médecins disent qu'ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai et que je mourrais certainement avant ma majorité. Répondit-il après s'être essuyé la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ca va aller. Dit Ciel le prenant tendrement dans ses bras, il utilisa un peu de ses pouvoirs pour le guérir totalement. Pendant que les autres s'enfuirent de peur. Le garçon s'endormi immédiatement après. Ciel le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena en ville, il trouva facilement la maison de ses parents et leur rendit leur fils leur disant que tout irait bien le lendemain matin quand il se réveillerait.

Il tourna ensuite en rond dans la ville pendant une heure avant de sentir la présence de celui qu'il cherchait. Il courut immédiatement dans cette direction et y arriva en un temps record. Il regarda le démon pendant un moment, c'était lui sans aucun doute ! Il vit à ses côtés un jeune homme semblant le commander, c'est sans doute son maître pensa-t-il, il avait entendu que les démons faisaient des contrats avec des humains dans le but de prendre leur âme.

Il se décida enfin à descendre du toit où il avait grimpé de s'agenouiller devant le jeune garçon qui était surement un comte vu la façon dont il était habillé et demanda à parler à son serviteur.

- Tu veux parler à Claude ? Pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquez mais, il faut que je lui parle s'il vous plait !

- Claude qui est-il ?

- A part que c'est un ange je ne sais rien monsieur. Répondit-il comme le serviteur parfait qu'il était.

- Un ange ?

- Oui c'est exact. Je dois à tout prix lui parler.

- Personnel ou impersonnel ?

- Je suis ici pour un ami

- Bon… d'accord de toute façon il aurait dû rester dehors quand je vais voir mes parents. Claude si il y a le moindre problème avec lui : C'est un ordre tue-le !

- Bien, monsieur. Répondit-il en s'inclinant

Le jeune comte entra dans une maison sans se retourner faisant parfaitement confiance à son serviteur fidèle.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux l'ange ? Demanda Claude

- Mon meilleur ami a évolué.

- Et… ?

- C'est par ta faute !

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais peut-être que…

- Stop je t'arrête, il n'y a pas de peut-être ! Les démons ne vont pas avec les anges !

- Je peux au moins te le montrer ?

- Vas-y mais ca ne changera rien, je ne peux comme même pas le voir.

Ciel s'approcha de lui et comme pour Alois plus tôt connecta leur deux fronts, lui envoyant par image mental, le corps de son ami. Il se retira ensuite, le jeune homme venant de sortir du bâtiment. Il dit poliment au revoir et repartit en direction de la forêt mais en chemin, il sentit des bras l'attraper.

Il se réveilla dans la forêt entouré de démons le regardant comme de la nourriture, ce à quoi il devait ressembler d'ailleurs. Alors qu'une démone s'approchait de lui montrant les crocs et près à le dévorer, il sentit une grande puissance entourer l'endroit, quelques minutes plus tard tous avaient disparu sauf une silhouette se rapprochant, des plumes noires tombant en cascade autour d'elle, la seule chose que l'on pouvait apercevoir était un grand sourire pendant qu'elle s'approchait de Ciel.

* * *

Moi : Chapitre fini, il est un peu plus long non ?

Ciel : Ouais mais comme même court !

Moi : Désolé Ciel-sama je verrais peut-être pour m'améliorer au suivant. Mais je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre exactement je mets le lemon.

Sebastian : Mets le vite please !

Moi : Bon ok 1 ou 2 mais faut que je trouve la force de l'écrire aussi ! Parce que pour une pauvre petite gamine vierge de 12 ans qui en plus est une fille et qui écrit du yaoi, ce n'est pas très simple et en plus je n'ai l'esprit légèrement tordu que depuis que je connais Kuroshitsuji ! Mais je vais essayer, j'y arriverais surement d'autres l'ont fait pourquoi pas moi ?

Ciel : Ouais c'est vrai ca ! Faut l'encourager aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Reviews sur vos impressions !


	4. Chapter 4 attention lemon

Ciel : Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?

Moi : Oui, je suis extrêmement désolé du temps d'attente !

Sebastian : Tu devras faire le lemon pour te faire pardonner !

Moi : Mais t'es qu'un sale obsédé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en avais justement l'intention ! XD

Ciel : A l'aide venez m'aider, je me trouve coincé avec deux tarés obsédés !

Sebastian : Ecris ce lemon et dépêche toi !

Moi : OK y'a pas le feu !

Sebastian *regard menacent*

Moi : Je l'écris tout te suite ! Mais soyez compréhensif, c'est mon **premier**, j'ai seulement **12 ans** et je suis une **fille **! Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et merci pour vos reviews qui font **extrêmement** plaisir !

* * *

P.O.V. Normal

La silhouette s'avança doucement, quand Ciel se décida enfin à regarder, il vit un démon à la peaux ivoire et aux cheveux noirs de jais, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

C'en fut trop pour Ciel, alors qu'il croisait son beau regard démoniaque, il ressentit une vive douleur se propageant dans tous son corps.

Le démon s'avança encore un peu et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, Ciel essaye de se débattre, mais la douleur étant trop intense il finit par poser la tête sur le torse du démon.

Celui-ci fut étonnement surpris mais il continua son chemin portant dans ses bras notre petit ange.

Il marcha peu de temps, avant d'arriver devant une jolie maison, pas différente des autres. Il y entra monta une paire de marches, ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et posa délicatement Ciel sur le lit qui se trouvait là.

Ciel se tordit de douleur, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire autant souffrir ? Sans réellement le vouloir, il lança un regard à l'inconnu pour voir à nouveau son sourire énervant.

Ce dernier, s'était assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et le regardait tendrement. Quand il vit le regard de l'ange, presque suppliant il se leva et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui demander gentiment :

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non, mais ca fait mal, arriva-t-il à articuler

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ca va passer, c'est toujours douloureux une évolution.

- Une évolution ! J'ai évolué ? Par ta faute !

- Il semblerait, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était moi qui choisissais non plus ! Se défendit-il.

- Comment faire pour aller mieux ?

- Tu dois me faire confiance.

- Faire confiance ? A un démon ? A une personne que j'ignore jusqu'au nom ?

- Je m'appelle (suspense XD) Sebastian. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi j'aiderais quelqu'un dont je ne sais même pas le nom ?

- Je m'appelle Ciel

Il l'allongea doucement sur le ventre, pendant qu'il lui déchirait sa chemise. Il s'assit alors sur le lit en caressant tendrement les cheveux du jeune ange.

P.O.V. Ciel

Ah j'ai mal ! Je n'avais jamais entendu dire que l'évolution était si douloureuse ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Ca fait trop mal !

- Ciel ? entendit-il dans son esprit

- Alois ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis en train d'évoluer, ca fait trop mal, je ne tiendrais pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va passer. Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller chez les humains ! Maintenant tes parents vont savoir que tu as évolué et vont venir te chercher !

- Mais si les miens le sauront, pourquoi pas les tiens ?

- Parce que ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents.

- Je ne savais pas, désolé

- Pas grave. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, à moins que tu ne veuilles te marier avec Elizabeth ?

- Non pas question ! Et de toute façon c'est probable qu'ils me tuent avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a commis la même erreur, j'ai également évolué à cause d'un démon.

- Oups, alors là oui c'est possible !

- Aie ! Ca fait trop mal ! Désolé Alois je ne peux plus te parler, j'ai trop mal !

- A bientôt, Ciel

- A bientôt Alois.

P.O.V. Normal

Et c'est ainsi que la connexion entre Ciel et Alois fut rompu. Sebastian pendant ce temps avait continué à caresser la tête de Ciel avec un grand sourire.

Deux heures plus tard de douleurs presque insoutenables, Ciel contraint, libéra ses ailes. Mais à sa grande surprise, elles étaient noirs, il ne comprenait pas, l'évolution était censé rendre ses ailes plus pures et blanches pas noires.

Il se releva et s'assit doucement, pendant que Sebastian le regardait quelque peu bizarrement. Ce dernier le dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire, Ciel ne comprit pas, qu'y avait-il de si drôle, ses ailes étaient noires d'accord, mais ca n'avait rien de marrant.

Voyant l'incompréhension du plus jeune, Sebastian le prit de nouveau dans ses bras avant de lui prendre la main et de l'a lui mettre sut sa tête.

Ciel ne comprenait pas, pourquoi faisait-il ca ? Il comprit quand sa main entra en contact avec une oreille, une oreille de chat !

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- Vous êtes magnifiques, murmura sensuellement Sebastian dans l'oreille de Ciel, à ses mots et pour une raison inconnu il sentit son corps atteint de beaucoup de chaleur.

- A-Arrête ca !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es terriblement mignon ! Regarde-toi. Dit-il indiquant le miroir de la chambre.

Ciel se leva pour aller se poster devant, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il n'avait déjà plus sa chemise, enlevé, non arraché précédemment par Sebastian, et son short était déchiré vers l'arrière pour laisser passer sa queue. Il avait à présent de belles ailes noires, tout comme des oreilles et une queue de chat noires, qui lui donnait un aspect magnifique.

Mais il restait encore plus surpris car il n'avait jamais entendu ou vu un ange noir. C'était assez effrayant et il craignait d'être rejeté.

Soudain il sentit deux bras fort l'enlacer amoureusement et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ca, était-ce typique des nouveaux anges ?

Il se sentit transporté vers le lit avant d'y être finalement allongé.

- Sebastian qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-il avant que les lèvres du démon ne

s'écrasent sur les siennes étouffant les protestations avant même qu'elles ne naissent. Il passa légèrement sa langue sur celle de l'ange afin de demander l'entrée de sa bouche, qui lui fut bien entendu accordé.

Le baiser continua de plus en plus passionné pendant que Ciel cherchait à déboutonner la chemise du démon voulant par-dessus tout sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Quand il y arriva enfin, il passa sa main sur son torse pendant que Sebastian retenait un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact. Ce dernier lâcha finalement ces lèvres pour finalement arriver à son cou le léchant l'embrassant et le mordillant, pendant que sa main droite passait sous son short pour caresser son entre-jambe mais, insatisfait du peu de cris que poussait Ciel il enleva complètement ses habits avant de passer avec sa langue sur son épaule descendant jusqu'à son téton le suçent et le mordillant avidement préparant l'autre avec sa main. Il descendit encore, et avec sa langue fit le contour du nombril du petit ange avec de rentrer dedans. Ciel gémit encore plus fort qu'avant.

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps mais aucun des deux ne tiendraient très longtemps, donc décidant qu'il était enfin temps de se bouger, Sebastian descendit encore plus bas, prenant entièrement dans sa bouche l'érection de Ciel, le faisant crier sous le plaisir. Voyant la réaction que Ciel avait, Sebastian commença a faire des long va et vient sur la virilité, d'abord avec sa bouche puis avec sa langue, donnant énormément de plaisir à son futur amant.

Mais déjà Ciel n'en pouvait plus et l'annonça à Sebastian, espérant faire arrêter cette douce torture, mais au contraire, le démon accéléra forçant ainsi Ciel a jouir plus facilement, il finit enfin par jouir dans la gorge du démon dans un cri de bonheur.

Ciel se sentait si bien, Sebastian se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, ce n'était pas fini, il ne laisserait pas Ciel s'endormir avant de jouir dans son corps si frêle.

- La suite fera un peu mal, mon ange, mais je promets que ca va aller.

Ciel encore incapable de parler hocha la tête. Sebastian l'embrassa pendant qu'il commençait à pénétrer tout doucement l'anneau de muscle, Ciel se crispa et s'agrippa à Sebastian, la douleur étant trop intense. Sérieusement il en aurait bientôt assez de passer de moment douloureux à moment douloureux.

- Chut, ca va aller, détend toi mon ange, lui murmura tendrement le démon.

Ciel fit énormément d'effort pour se détendre avant que Sebastian ne l'embrasse une deuxième fois tout en insérant un deuxième doigt en commençant des cisaillement pour préparer le jeune ange à recevoir quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant. Il devait se dépêcher, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il le ré-embrassa afin de rapidement rajouter un troisième doigt et de pouvoir enfin emmener Ciel au 7eme Ciel. Il ne tient pas plus longtemps, il se dépêcha d'enlever son pantalon, l'envoyant valdinguer à travers la pièce.

Il se pencha sur Ciel lui donna un baiser passionné avant de le pénétrer le faisant crier de douleur, pendant que lui devait se contrôler avant de bouger sous peine de faire énormément souffrir le jeune ange.

Quand Ciel s'y était habitué il bougea légèrement ses hanches incitant Sebastian à continuer, ce qu'il fit volontiers, faisant crier Ciel de plaisir et de douleur.

Il commença à bouger lentement avant d'entendre Ciel gémir beaucoup plus fort, enfin, il pourrait enfin lui faire plaisir et lui faire oublier entièrement son malaise.

Il alla de plus en vite touchant à chaque fois sa prostate se délectant de ses cris de plaisir, n'étant pas vraiment dans un meilleur état.

- Seba-ah- sebasti-ah-an, je vais…

-Hum, oui vas-y, Sebastian accéléra la cadence pour le faire jouir encore plus rapidement

-Sebastian. Cria Ciel alors qu'il jouissait brusquement.

- Ah, Ciel, gémit le démon quand il le rejoint peu de temps après.

Sebastian se retira et s'allongea à côté de son petit ange le regardant avec des yeux amoureux, pendant que le plus jeune reprenait ses esprits encore choqué après ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Ciel : C'est fini ?

Moi : Non juste ce chapitre, y'a encore 3 ou 4 chapitres après, voir peut-être 5.

Sebastian : Et y'a enfin le lemon !

Moi : Oui, il est bien ?

Sebastian ; Pour un premier, ouais il est bien.

Moi : Génial, je publie la suite bientôt ! Ah et je tiens à remercier Ayumuri-sama (ou ayumuri-chan ca va aussi XD) qui me remonte a chaque fois le moral et c'est grâce à elle si j'ai bien réussi le lemon, et si il était à ch*er et ben… je prends tout sur moi XD et Sasa-sama (sabribridu57) elle aussi me remonte le moral mais pour le lemon, elle était pas d'une grande aide XD


	5. Chapter 5

Moi : Désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps pour publier, mais j'ai vraiment été très heureuse de vos reviews ! Surtout qu'apparemment mon lemon a l'air d'avoir été aimé. Petite excuse pour le retard : on écrit une fic Sasa-sama, Ayumuri-sama et moi, allez voir elle s'appelle When the boy isn't as you think enfin si vous voulez.

Ciel : Je suis sauvé ?

Moi : Oui t'inquiète pas ! Et y'a beaucoup de révélation dans ce chapitre.

Ciel : Et Alois ?

Moi : Hum… tu verras dans 1 voir 2 chapitres mais pas encore.

Sebastian : A quand le prochain lemon ?

Moi : Je verrais encore… je pense encore en écrire un voir deux dans cette fic mais j'en écrirais aussi pour d'autre ! Enfin… normalement

Ciel et Sebastian : Mais tu sais rien ! Bon c'est pas grave écrit ce chapitre on verra ensuite.

* * *

Ciel regardait interloqué, il avait bien fait ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait ? Sebastian le regardait amoureusement espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir été trop rapide.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ca ?

- Ca ne t'as pas plus ? Demanda Sebastian

- Je n'ai pas dis ca ! Dit-il rougissant comprenant ce qu'il avait dit. Mais, mes parents vont me tuer ! Je n'aurais jamais dût faire ca !

- Chut ne t'en fais pas, maintenant tu es à moi et personne ne pourra changer ca !

- Mais ! C'est impossible ! Je suis un ange, tu es un démon, jamais nous ne pourrons être ensemble !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca mon ange, s'il te plait.

Ciel ayant assez d'essayer de convaincre ce démon qui apparemment ne voulait rien entendre décida de se coller contre lui respirant son odeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

- Quel honte ! Voir notre fils dans le bras d'un démon ! Ce même démon qui a été désigné pour être son âme sœur et qui lui a prit son innocence.

Ciel se retourna brusquement apercevant ses parents, il eut soudain très peur, il allait se faire tuer, et Sebastian avec surement. Il serra plus fort ce dernier avant de mettre sa tête sur son torse. Pendant que celui-ci passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux du petit ange pour le rassurer.

- Ciel comment veux-tu mourir ? Demanda sa mère

- Vous ne le tuerez jamais, riposta Sebastian.

- Et qui es-tu pour décider de l'avenir du sale traître ?

- Sale traître ? On ne choisit pas la personne à cause de qui on va évoluer ! Mais vous n'avez pas beaucoup de mémoire quoique… ca fait un moment que je ne me suis plus montré depuis mon évolution il me semble…

- Depuis quand as-tu évoluer ? Demanda Ciel se désintéressant tout à fait de ses parents.

- Ca fait 12 ans, mais serais-tu jaloux ?

- Non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas à me soucier de ta vie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es le seul pour moi dit-il déposant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais toi démon explique moi ce que tu racontes ! Dit Vincent très énervé.

- Hum… mon ange, tu veux bien sortir tes ailes ?

Pour toutes réponses Ciel sortit ses magnifiques ailes noires gardant sa queue et ses oreilles de chat cachées. Ses parents restèrent figés quelques minutes avant de brusquement s'incliner respectueusement. Ciel ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il regarda Sebastian avant de lui demander :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Mais bien sur mon ange ! En fait je ne suis pas qu'un démon je suis le roi.

- Le roi des démons ? Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, dit il baissant la tête respectueusement.

- Ce n'est pas utile ! Après tout tu es mon ange, tu as été désigné pour ca.

- J'aurais réellement besoin d'explication.

- Vous voulez bien lui expliquer ? Je lui raconterai notre première rencontre et mon évolution je vous laisse raconter ce que vous savez.

- L'ange noir commença Rachel, est un ange qui a été désigné avant même sa naissance pour être l'âme sœur du roi démon, construisant ainsi un lien indestructible entre les deux. Il est reconnaissable grâce à ses ailes qui deviennent noires à l'évolution.

- Mais lui à évoluer avant même qu'on ne se voit !

- Faux mon ange je t'avais déjà vu.

- Quand ? Demanda Ciel

- Tu étais encore un bébé, je devais aller à une réunion de grande importance dans le royaume des anges, en partant j'ai senti une force m'appeler et je me suis rapproché d'une maison. J'ai vu un petit ange couché dans son lit dormant paisiblement, à mon avis il n'avait même pas un mois. Quand je le vis je sentis la grande douleur de l'évolution m'assaillir et je m'écroulais sur le sol. Le petit ange se réveilla pour se rapprocher de moi il me serra dans ses bras et la douleur se calma avant de repartir je le recouchais embrassant tendrement ses lèvres très malheureux de devoir supporter de vivre loin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aller chez les humains. Ce petit ange c'était toi.

- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas évolué moi aussi alors ?

- Tu étais bien trop jeune, l'évolution devient possible seulement a 10 ans.

- Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

- Comme tu es mon compagnon tu bénéficies d'un pouvoir égal au mien donc illimité. Après tu viendras sans doute vivre avec moi.

- Mais… et mes amis ?

- Je ne cherche pas à t'enlever tu ferras comme tu veux tant que je peux être avec toi.

- Bien sûr que je veux être près de toi dit-il resserrant son étreinte.

- Relevez-vous dit Sebastian aux deux parents toujours inclinés.

- On peut encore un peu rester ensemble ? Demanda Ciel à son amant.

- Bien sûr mon ange, autant que tu voudras.

Les parents partirent laissant les deux rois (nda : ben oui… on peut pas appeler Ciel une reine XD) seuls, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Mais ils ne firent absolument rien que les parents auraient pus imaginer. Ils ne firent que s'embrasser avant que Ciel ne se décide à parler :

- Sebastian ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- S'il te plait arrête de m'appeler mon ange c'est gênant !

- D'accord qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai un ami qui a évolué à cause d'un démon, tu crois que je pourrais l'aider ?

- Bien sûr, après tout tu es un dieu maintenant. De mon côté je vais voir ce démon comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Heu… je crois qu'il s'appelle Claude. Tu veux une image visuel ?

- Tu peux faire ca ?

- Bien sûr ne bouge pas. Dit-il en s'approchant pour poser son front sur celui de Sebastian qui put voir le visage de Claude. En s'enlevant Ciel donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se retirer et de continuer à s'habiller.

Sebastian prit tendrement Ciel dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent ensemble aux royaumes des anges. Ciel embrassa langoureusement Sebastian avant que celui ne partent lui promettant de revenir le soir même (nda : pour lui faire de gros câlins ! XD ou pas vous verrez). Quelques temps plus tard ses amis vinrent accompagné de ses parents qui apparemment ne leurs avaient rien dit. Seulement Alois n'était pas là et ca inquiéta Ciel, quand il demanda à ses amis ils lui répondirent simplement qu'il était enfermé chez lui ne voulant plus sortir.

Il partit donc immédiatement s'excusant pendant qu'Elizabeth était complètement interloqué cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le garçon avec qui elle devrait être lié partait en courant chez un ami avant même de l'avoir embrasser. Personne ne remarqua que la vitesse de Ciel avait grandement évolué et qu'il n'avait pas déployé ses ailes.

* * *

Moi : Chapitre fini ! Je le trouve moins bien que les autres et je m'en excuse.

Ciel : Ouais bof… par contre il est plus long il me semble !

Moi : Je crois aussi.

Sebastian : On aura droit à un lemon alors ?

Moi : Ca dépendra de mon humeur et des commentaires des lecteurs. En attendant je vous laisse à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Moi : Alors voilà je continue cette histoire ! Oui ben en même temps c'est la seule qu'il me reste à part bien sûr celle qu'on fait à trois.

Sebastian : Je suis fatigué de t'entendre parler toujours ca devient embêtant à force.

Moi : Ben alors désolé ! Je me mets à écrire mais avant je voulais juste dire merci aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews et leurs lectures XD

Ciel : Oui bon ben c'est fait tu peux écrire maintenant ? Je suis fatigué d'attendre.

Moi : ok, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Et au passage j'ai vraiment hâte de briser les espoirs d'Elizabeth alors désolé si se sera un peu dur pour elle

* * *

Ciel courait vite voulant arriver chez Alois le plus rapidement possible et savoir si il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il espérait que ce soit le cas, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait en être sûr étant trop fatigué pour lui parler mentalement. Il aperçu finalement la maison de son ami qui se dressait majestueusement devant lui. Il se dépêcha de franchir les derniers mètres le séparant de la maison avant de toquer à la porte, mais personne ne répondit alors inquiet il entra sans plus de cérémonie. Ciel monta rapidement les marches afin d'atteindre la chambre de son ami où il entendait de petits sanglots. Il ouvrit donc la porte pour découvrir Alois couché dans son lit roulé en boule les larmes aux yeux. Quand il vit la personne ayant ouvert la porte Alois se jeta sur son ami en criant :

- Ciel ! Tu es revenu ! Je croyais ne plus jamais te voir. Comment as-tu fais pour survivre ?

- Chut calme-toi ! Explique moi d'abord pourquoi tu pleures.

- Je croyais ne jamais te revoir ! Dit-il essuyant ses joues avec sa manche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis revenu maintenant.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est-à-dire que… commença Ciel baissant les yeux, c'est difficile à expliquer.

- Allez tu peux tout me dire !

- Et bien… regarde je vais te montrer, dit-il avant de déployer ses ailes surprenant Alois qui ne s'attendait pas à ca du tout.

Alois dévisagea son ami énormément surpris, il avait des ailes noires, il avait déjà lu ca quelque part et les ailes noires signifiaient que son ami était… quand l'information arriva finalement à son cerveau il s'agenouilla respectueusement reconnaissant Ciel comme un personnage important de leur monde. Ciel totalement gêné du geste de courtoisie d'un ange qu'il avait côtoyé toute son enfance ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il se dépêcha de lui demander de se relever et d'arrêter cette comédie qui ne servait à absolument rien hormis perdre du temps.

- Mais maintenant tu es quelqu'un que je dois respecter ! Protesta son ami

- Je m'en fiche en tant que personne respectable je te demande d'arrêter ca !

- Si vous le voulez répondit-il avec un sourire

- Arrête le vouvoiement également ca m'énerve on a passé notre vie ensemble !

- Bien

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux voir tes ailes ?

- Bien sur si ca peut te faire plaisir

- Merci

Alois sortit alors ses belles ailes blanches avant que Ciel ne les regarde avec admiration pensant qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir les mêmes mais si il avait eu les mêmes il n'aurait pas pu rencontrer Sebastian et aurait dût se lier avec Elizabeth. Seulement il s'arrêta dans ses pensées quand il sentit Alois trembler légèrement. Il regarda alors en direction de la porte pour voir que les parents d'Alois les dévisageait, sa mère le pointait du doigt et on pouvait entendre sortir de sa bouche les mots

- Il… évolué… horreur… cauchemar… qui… sacrilège

Ce qui sérieusement avait le don de faire peur même au plus courageux des anges surtout dans la situation présente. Alois regardait terrifié pendant que Ciel soutenait le regard haineux du père.

- C'est toi qui a fait ca ? Questionna finalement le père

- Non

- Alors qui ?

- Un démon dit Ciel avant que son ami ne puisse le retenir

Après avoir prononcé ces mots Ciel dût arrêter l'attaque du père d'Alois diriger vers son fils, quelques heures plus tard il en aurait été incapable, c'était vraiment impressionnant le pouvoir de l'évolution.

- Arrêtez ca ! Hurla-t-il

- Pour qui te prends-tu gamin ?

- Mais pour ce que je suis dit-il avec un sourire

- Tu es juste un gamin qui à a peine évolué et qui se sent plus fort que tout le monde

- Juste un gamin ? Vous êtes sur ? Dit-il en déployant ses magnifiques ailes noires

La réaction des adultes ne se fit pas attendre, ils s'agenouillèrent de suite implorant son pardon. Ciel sourit, ce n'était pas si mal que ca le statut d'ange noir en fin de compte, hormis le fait d'avoir un beau gosse comme Sebastian pour âme sœur qui était vraiment superbe bien entendu.

- Je vous pardonne volontiers, mais laissez Alois tranquille !

- Oui tout ce que vous voudrez veuillez nous pardonner

- Bien on a trouvé un accord. Alois ca te dit d'aller voir nos amis ?

- Ce serait génial !

- Alors allons-y !

Ciel quitta la maison suivit de près par Alois. Ils rejoignirent finalement leur amis le sourire aux lèvres. La plupart de leurs amis furent bien entendu surpris de les voir autant souriant alors que les deux semblaient mal avant de se retrouver, sauf Elizabeth qui sauta sur Ciel pour l'embrasser. Elle fut très déçu quand il l'évita habilement en la faisant s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol et elle ne put retenir quelques larmes.

- Pourquoi tu fais ca ? Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil

- Je ne cherchais pas à l'être

- Tu seras bien obligé quand nous serons liés, j'ai entendu que tu avais évolué tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

- Bien sûr que si, mon cas est spécial, je ne me lierais pas avec toi. Dit-il son sourire augmentant peu à peu

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda-t-elle jalouse

- C'est un garçon

- Qui est-il ?

- Tu peux toujours chercher je ne te dirais rien

- Tu seras bien obligé

- Rien ne m'y oblige

- Bien comme tu voudras dit-elle appelant ses amis qui ferraient tout pour elle.

Ils emmenèrent alors Ciel et Alois dans un endroit secret où ils les attachèrent, ils ne se débâtirent pas, trop amusé de la situation. Les bras et les jambes attachés semblant incapable de s'enfuir même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai si Ciel voulait partir rien ne pourrait le retenir. Après quelque minutes de torture de toutes sortes Ciel ne tint plus et… explosa de rire (nda : serait-il devenu masochiste ?), ce qui lui valut quelque regards surprit.

- Vous ne me faîtes pas mal du tout. Ce n'est rien contre la douleur de l'évolution. Vous pouvez y aller plus fort ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Maintenant tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, inquiets pour sa santé mentale. Les coups qu'il avait reçu étaient les plus forts possibles, comment pouvait-il rire dans cette situation ? Ciel finalement arrêta de rire et regarda vers l'arrière de la salle, où une silhouette avançait. Son sourire s'agrandit alors impatient que la personne arrive enfin à sa hauteur sentir ses mains sur lui, c'était tellement bon et il le désirait tellement. Comment avait-il pu attendre 12 ans ?

- Tu as fini de t'amuser mon amour ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ca ! Dit-il en rougissant, gêné

- Non c'est mon ange qui était interdit mon amour.

- Ouais Dit Ciel pas tellement content du changement d'humeur qu'il pouvait avoir en le voyant

Maintenant tout le monde les regardait tour à tour qui était cet inconnu ? Pourquoi était-il si familier avec Ciel ? Serait-ce lui son âme-sœur ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Elizabeth n'y tenant plus

- Juste le roi des démons

- Juste ? Dirent quelques uns interloqués, d'autre s'agenouillèrent sauf Elizabeth trop rebelle pour faire comme les autres peut-être était-ce lui qui avait volé son Ciel.

- Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un titre, ce n'est pas vraiment très passionnant.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Ciel ne vous a rien dit ? A une vitesse que seul Ciel pu voir il était à ses côtés relevant son menton avec une main, aurais-tu honte d'être avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que non comment le pourrais-je ?

Sebastian parut satisfait et eut un petit sourire avant d'embrasser Ciel qui trouvant les chaînes gênante se détacha pour entourer de ses bras le cou du démon. Le baiser escaladait dans la passion pendant que tous les regards étaient portés sur eux. Sebastian poussa finalement Ciel contre le mur avant de passer une main sous sa chemise le faisant gémir, tous les deux avaient oubliés le monde extérieur jusqu'à ce que Elizabeth intervienne

- C'est pas qu'on veut vous déranger mais vous n'êtes pas tout seul

- Ah désolé dit Sebastian même si il n'était pas désolé du tout c'était son but de montrer à tout le monde que Ciel lui appartenait, cependant il se dégagea quand même

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda Ciel haletant

- J'avais envie de te voir et puis il faut aussi faire la cérémonie de liaison

- Bien, quand aura-t-elle lieu ? Demanda Ciel s'attendant à une réponse de deux semaines minimum

- Hum… demain

-… A cette réponse Ciel ne dit plus rien, la durée était vraiment courte ! Certes la cérémonie ne nécessitait pas grand-chose juste de l'amour mais quand même !

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Sebastian inquiet

- Si, si bien sûr mais je trouve ca court !

- Ca pose un problème ? Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à **moi**

**- **Non aucun le plus tôt sera le mieux

**- **Parfait, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Rien j'imagine

- Je peux passer la nuit chez toi ?

- Pourquoi chez moi ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie

- D'accord si c'est-ce que tu veux

Les deux étaient repartis dans leur monde pendant que la pièce se vidait peu à peu ils n'avaient aucune envie de voir ces deux là dans une position intime ! Et encore moins Elizabeth qui était partie en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pleurant son amour disparu qui n'avait jamais vraiment été partagé. Seul restait Alois qui était attaché au mur et que personne n'avait pris la peine de détacher. Mais Ciel et Sebastian finirent enfin leur délire et remarquèrent la disparition de tout le monde sauf Alois, Ciel le libéra alors. Avant que lui et Sebastian ne se dirige vers chez lui pendant qu'Alois rentrait à sa maison. A peine arrivés dans la maison ils allèrent dans la chambre du jeune ange. Et Sebastian se dirigea vers l'armoire pour préparer les habits que son adorable amant porterait le lendemain seulement le voir allonger dans le lit tenant son petit coussin dans ses bras pensant à la journée qui viendrait le lendemain était une vision trop tentante pour y résister il se dépêcha alors de choisir quelque habits avant de monter à quatre pattes sur le lit pour rejoindre son jeune amant qui souhaitait autant que lui s'abandonner aux plaisirs de la chair.

* * *

Moi : Voilà chapitre fini !

Sebastian : Tu étais obligé de couper à un moment pareil !

Moi : *sourire sadique* quel moment ?

Sebastian : Avant le lemon !

Moi : Je voulais d'abord savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensait, personnellement ca ne me gêne pas d'en écrire mais sinon je peux juste faire le réveil mais je trouve ca moins marrant… mais je ne suis pas contre les gens qui le font ne prenez pas ca comme une remarque qui vous est personnelement destiné ! Donc je verrais ca au suivant bye bye tout le monde j'espère à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Chapter 7 attention lemon

Moi : Désolé j'ai encore mis du temps avant de publier, c'est de ma faute, je suis extrêmement désolé. Promis a partir du 15 juin (vacance !) je me mets sérieusement au boulot. En attendant je souhaite vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant je ne suis plus dans mon rêve et que ca vient de ma propre imagination

Ciel : Et donc que ca va devenir du n'importe quoi !

Moi : Soit pas méchant Ciel ! Je t'ai fait faire un truc rare dans ce chapitre ! Ah et je voulais vous dire également que malgré le fait que j'avais dis faire encore 1 ou 2 chapitres, ce sera probablement (beaucoup) plus long. Et merci pour vos reviews !

Sebastian : Lemon ?

Moi : *sourire* tu verras !

Sebastian : Je crois que je déteste cette fille. Vous auriez raison d'en faire autant.

* * *

Ulqui's-girl : Désolé d'avoir arrêté là, promis je vais essayer de me racheter ! C'était un plaisir de briser le cœur d'Elizabeth, on va dire que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie énormément.

bissenchi : A vrai dire je n'avais pas réellement eu l'idée de perturber la cérémonie de liaison alors merci beaucoup pour l'avoir mentionné !

Ayumuri-chan : Ah bon ? Dois-je vraiment faire le lemon ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai un grand moment d'hésitation XD mais ce sera comme mon modèle le souhaite *s'incline* ahh et au passage je crois il y a eu une erreur de communication je n'ai pas eu d'ordre de ma maîtresse XD merci ! Je voulais également (même si ca n'a pas grand rapport) te remercier pour toutes les choses que tu m'apprends et les bons moments que je passe quand tu me parles

Bocchan-chan : Sadique avec Elizabeth ? Tu trouves ? Si je le suis trop n'hésite pas à me le dire j'**essaierais** de me calmer.

Poutchoupoune : Désolé si tu m'as trouvé sadique *baisse la tête*. Désolé aussi de ne pas avoir publié trop vite j'espère que ca te plaira quand même. Merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter tout de suite, le massacre continuera encore une peu XD

Sabrina-sama (sabribridu57) : Je sais tu n'as pas laisser de reviews mais je sais que tu liras et que tu aimes ! XD c'était principalement pour te remercier car sans toi, cette fic n'éxisterait probablement pas, alors Merci maîtresse

P.S. Destiné a Ayumuri-sama et Sabrina-sama : On aurait pu croire mais non je ne suis pas suicidaire !

* * *

-A-Attends dit Ciel alors que Sebastian dévorait son cou. (nda : mais… pourquoi il fait ca ? Il sait pas combien de personne aimerait être à sa place ?)

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le démon mécontent.

- Je-Je voulais d'abord savoir… pour Claude.

- Alors cet autre démon est plus important que moi à tes yeux ?

- Non ! C'est juste que j'ai envie de savoir pour mon ami

- On pourra parler de ça plus tard se plains-t-il léchant le cou de Ciel

- Je risque d'oublier dit-il rougissant

- Je n'y crois pas. Ciel que se passe-t-il ?

- R-rien crois moi !

- Ciel ne mens pas !

- C'est juste que c'est rapide. Je ne crois pas être prêt pour ce genre de relation.

A ces mots, Sebastian fut énormément surpris. Pourquoi son jeune amant réagissait-il ainsi alors qu'avant cela se voyait qu'il avait énormément envie de lui ? Aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Qu'ais-je fais ? Demanda Sebastian .

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça répondit Ciel baissant la tête.

- Bon, alors si tu veux je ne te toucherais plus. Même après la cérémonie de liaison si tu le souhaites. Il se leva donc et s'assit sur une chaise non loin du lit. Alors pour répondre à ta question Claude après être rentré hier soir est resté cloitré dans sa chambre et à souffert énormément jusqu'à la fin de son évolution dut à Alois. Malheureusement, son contrat n'est pas encore fini mais quand il le sera il rejoindra avec plaisir ton ami.

- Bien dit-il en soupirant.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser comme tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Seba- il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une paire de lèvres avides s'étaient déposés sur les siennes avant de disparaître. Ciel regarda dans toute la pièce, il était seul.

Il ressentit alors une immense tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il agit comme ca ? Il le voulait tellement pourtant.

Il alla dans la salle de bain voisine à sa chambre et commença lentement à se déshabiller pour pouvoir se détendre dans sa magnifique baignoire personnelle. A peine dans l'eau il soupira de bien être. Il ferma les yeux cherchant à se vider de ses pensées mais rapidement une image de lui et de Sebastian dans une scène intime fit surface dans son esprit. Lui sur Sebastian à l'embrasser passionnément, il mit cependant plus de temps à remarquer que c'était lui en Sebastian et pas l'inverse. A cet instant une pression se fit sur ses jambes, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait très bien qui c'était. Il sentit des cheveux caresser sa joue alors que la tête de l'inconnu se penchait vers son oreille.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A quelque chose qui ne te regarde en rien.

- Ah bon ? Alors à qui pensais-tu pour être déjà comme ca ?

- Comment ca ? Demanda Ciel qui ouvrit finalement les yeux

Il comprit mieux en sentant Sebastian (nda : qui ne l'avait pas reconnu ?) toucher son sexe déjà un peu dur. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

- Tu veux toujours que je ne te touche pas ?

- Oui je le veux toujours. C'est moi qui m'occuperait de tes besoins cette fois.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sebastian surpris.

- Tu m'as bien compris, pour cette fois, c'est toi qui sera dominé Sebastian.

- Tu crois ca ? Vas-y essaye.

Sebastian eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'il fut sortie du bain et plaqué contre le mur. La bouche envieuse de Ciel sur la sienne. Leurs langues jouèrent finalement un ballet endiablé où chacun des deux luttaient pour la domination. Et oh… miracle ! Ciel remporta la bataille. Heureux il descendit finalement vers les tétons de Sebastian qu'il suça avidement alors que Sebastian n'était que gémissement, jamais il ne s'était senti comme ca. Descendant encore plus bas il joua quelque temps à faire entrer sa langue dans le nombril de son amant mimant l'acte futur. Sebastian pendant ce temps n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

- Ciel, a-arrê-arrête de jouer. Demanda-t-il malgré ses gémissement incontrôlés.

- Hmm… je le fais si tu me supplie susurra-t-il à son oreille

- Ahhhh… gémit-t-il en sentant que Ciel avait passé la langue sur son sexe.

- Ciel se releva alors en s'allongeant sur Sebastian collant leur virilité ensemble, les faisons tous les deux gémir.

- S'i-s'il te plait Ciel demanda finalement Sebastian ayant vraiment envie de sentir son sexe dans la bouche de son amant.

Ciel fit alors la chose qu'on lui demandait il descendit _très lentement _pour finir par prendre entièrement en bouche l'érection de Sebastian, qui à cette sensation poussa de longs gémissements de plaisir. N'y tenant plus il finit par jouir dans la bouche de son ange. Qui remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ciel voulant plus colla trois doigts à la bouche de son amant qui sut sans besoin de grande explication de Ciel ce qu'il devait en faire (nda : ca c'est clair, lui tout ce qui concerne le sexe il connait !) il les lécha avidement avant que Ciel ne décide qu'ils étaient assez humidifiés, il les retira donc avant de pénétrer _tout doucement _l'anneau de muscle avec un de ses doigts. Sebastian ne le remarque même pas alors Ciel en mit un deuxième et cette fois ci Sebastian le remarque et chercha à se dégager.

- Chuttt Sebastian, détend toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres

- Ca fait mal.

- Tu sais bien que ca va passer ne fait pas ton bébé.

- Si je fais le bébé j'ai le droit à un baiser ?

- Pourquoi tu y aurais droit ? On ne fait pas ce genre de chose avec un bébé ! Mais comme c'est toi… et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa en profitant pour faire des mouvements de cisaille avec ses doigts. Sebastian s'accrocha désespérément à Ciel pour oublier la douleur. Ciel redoubla d'ardeur dans le baiser et Sebastian oublia momentanément sa douleur. Jusqu'à ce que Ciel rajoute une troisième doigts faisant crier son amant. Ciel pour essayer de lui faire oublier la douleur l'embrassa un peu partout, et Sebastian commença enfin à s'y habituer pour de bon. Ciel le jugeant prêt retira ses doigts avant de le pénétrer d'un coup le faisant crier sous la douleur (nda : le pauvre, je suis en train de détruire sa réputation de puissant démon XD). Ciel essaya de se contrôler, il ne devrait pas aller trop vite, sinon l'autre allait énormément souffrir. Sebastian ayant fini de ne ressentir que douleur bougea lentement ses hanches incitant le plus jeune à continuer, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Les mouvement furent lents avant de devenir de plus en plus rapide au rythme des cris de Sebastian quand Ciel touchait sa prostate. Sebastian finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps bientôt rejoint par Ciel, qui épuiser s'effondra sur la poitrine du démon après s'être retiré de lui. Les deux haletaient bruyamment Ciel dans les bras de Sebastian. Le plus vieux se releva finalement avant de s'habiller pout déposer Ciel dans son lit et le recouvrir regardant son beau visage endormi. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain tout ranger avant d'enfiler une chemise de nuit et d'aller se coucher avec son amant. Il tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil plein de fantasmes où Ciel était toujours présent.

* * *

Moi : Je vous jure, si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'écrirais des trucs comme ca, j'aurais pris la personne pour une folle !

Sebastian : On s'en fout ! Pourquoi je ne domine pas dans ce chapitre ?

Ciel : Parce que c'est marrant

Moi : Parce que j'en ai marre que ce soit Ciel, ca inverse un peu les rôles. En tout cas j'espère à bientôt tout le monde ! J'essaierais de publier le plus vite possible ! Et s'il vous plait laissez des reviews.


	8. Chapter 8 attention lemon

_Bissenchi : Oui Ciel-sama apprend vite, a une vitesse incroyable, mais c'est un ange en même temps, il n'a pas le vitesse d'apprentissage que les humains. Merci à toi._

_Poutchoupoune : Ca va alors, j'avoue être un peu rassurée. Merci beaucoup. _

_Ulqui's-girl : Ouais, c''est un vilain démon pervers remplit de fantasmes ! XD c'est pour ca que je l'aime ! XD Merci en tout cas _

_Bocchan-chan : Merci ! Personnellement... avoir Seba-sama comme mentor ca me plairait bien... *va se pendre* _

_Fandesebxciel : Ohh la la pour commencer j'adore ton pseudo *part se cogner la tête contre un mur* ! XD Ca me fait énormément plaisir que tu la trouves très bien, merci infiniment_

* * *

Ciel : Tu veux bien annoncer le chapitre toute seule ? Il faut que je vois avec Sebastian pour ta nouvelle fanfic, tu pourras laisser un mot à la fin de la page.

Moi : Ok ! Alors, c'est avec plaisir, sortant à peine d'une période de dépression, que je vous présente le nouveau chapitre d'Ange et Démon en vous souhaitant une excellente lecture et vous remerciant de votre patience.

* * *

Réveillés tôt le lendemain Ciel et Sebastian allèrent dans la salle à manger prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Ciel pour se préparer à la cérémonie de liaison qui aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi. Il s'assirent sur le lit discutant de la cérémonie jusqu'à ce que Sebastian en voulut plus. Il renversa Ciel sur le lit avant de se mettre à quatre pattes sur lui. Ciel sachant très bien comment ca allait se finir se laissa faire. Sebastian se pencha doucement quémandant un baiser qui lui fut bien entendu accordé.

- Ciel, Onii-chan* vous avez tout préparé pour la cérémonie ? Demanda une jeune fille brune toute habillée et maquillée de noir qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte, pas surprise une seconde de l'activité des deux garçons.

- Parce qu'il faut beaucoup de chose ? Demanda Ciel, se demandant qui était cette fille.

- Bien sur ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant des choses spéciales ? Heureusement que je suis là vous auriez étais mal sinon.

- Mais que veux-tu dire ?

-Pff… les garçons, je vous jure (nda : je dis souvent ca dans la vie réelle aussi XD) ! Alors je vais vous dire où est le problème, l'un de vous deux doit avoir une robe ! Vous ne pourrez pas porter vos tenues habituelles !

- QUOIIIII ? Cria Ciel.

- Et où peut-on en trouver une ? Et surtout qui va la porter ?

- C'est pour ca que je suis là, il se trouve que j'en ai fait faire une spécialement ! C'est toi Onii-chan qui va la porter !

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Questionna Sebastian

- Parce que j'en ai envie, je suis sûr que ca t'irait magnifiquement bien ! Surtout que j'ai déjà la robe alors tu n'as rien le droit de dire !

- Comme tu veux.

- Parfait ! Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira, à toi aussi Ciel. Ah et Ciel justement j'ai aussi des habits pour toi !

- Pour moi aussi ? Je peux en savoir la raison ?

- Je suis sûr que ca t'ira bien, et puis c'est une grande occasion il faut que vous soyez présentable tous les deux !

- Comme tu voudras, donne nous tous ca et va-t-en qu'on se prépare.

- Ouais, et ne reprenez pas vos activités d'avant ! Vous risquez de ne pas vous préparez et de plutôt faire la sieste après avoir baiser ensemble.

- Et si tu restes nous ne nous déshabillerons même pas.

- Mais vous pouvez le faire devant moi ! Je rigole, je reviendrais une heure avant pour vous emmenez.

Et sur ces douces paroles, elle sortit de la pièce après leur avoir jeté un dernier regard et avoir déposé les habits sur une chaise près du lit.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Ciel alors que Sebastian descendait enfin de sur lui.

- Ah elle ? C'est ma sœur, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait dut se présenter avant de nous déranger dit-il en soupirant.

- Ta…ta sœur ? Dit-il choqué

- Oui, elle s'appelle Sora (nda : oui, je me suis intégré à l'histoire, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) et à le même âge que toi. Si tu veux une brève description, c'est une demi-démone qui a pour père un humain. La plupart du temps elle reste dans le monde des humains, c'était difficile pour elle mais depuis elle s'est fait deux amies inoubliables qu'elle adore et qu'elle espère ne jamais perdre même si l'une des deux va finir par la rendre folle. Elle est très perverse et comme elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de sommeil elle passe absolument toute la journée sur internet à lire du yaoi et des lemons.

- Et pourquoi elle nous a aidé ?

- Elle m'aime beaucoup et essaye toujours de faire plaisir aux autres même si des fois il lui arrive de gaffer.

- En tout cas elle n'a pas l'air méchante. J'aimerais bien lui reparler.

- Tu le pourras quand tu le veux, elle est toujours disponible pour discuter.

- C'est super. Tu veux bien me passer les habits s'il te plait ?

- Bien s- commença-t-il avant de voir ce qu'il devrait porter.

Ciel regarda à son tour et fut pris d'une crise de rire qu'il ne put contrôler. Sebastian lui jeta un regard noir, il n'avait pas de cœur, ce n'était pas lui qui devrait porter _ces_ habits ! Ciel poussa Sebastian dans la salle de bain pour le forcer à enfiler la tenue. Quand Sebastian se regarda dans le miroir ensuite, il eut vraiment peur, la tenue était beaucoup trop…sexy. Il n'y avait pas qu'une robe, sa sœur lui avait offert une véritable tenue de fille ! Il avait dut enfiler un corset à froufrous et fermeture à lacet dans le dos, un serre tête en dentelle, un ras de cou avec une rose noire, une robe style aristocratique, des gants lui montant jusqu'aux coudes et des chaussettes montantes accompagné de chaussures à faible talon. Ciel regardait son amant, une tenue de fille entièrement noire, malgré les apparences, lui allait très bien. Il rougit en le voyant, il était tellement magnifique ! Sebastian croisa le regard du plus jeune et fut étonnement surpris de le voir rouge, il sourit alors se rapprochant pour lui donner un baiser avant d'inverser les rôles, c'était à lui de s'habiller. Seulement, la tenue étant plus simple à enfiler, Sebastian prefera s'allonger pour faire une sieste, il se réveilla quand Ciel sortit de la salle de bain. Il était vêtu d'un simple short, court, _très _court, avec un tee-shirt où il y avait d'inscrit : I love Sebastian et une paire de chaussure simple, tout était évidemment noir. Il était tellement beau que Sebastian, à son tour, rougit. Et alors qu'ils allaient mutuellement se sauter dessus, Sora réapparut (nda : oui je suis une grande emmerdeuse).

- Bon, les amoureux, vous êtes prêt ?

- C'est déjà l'heure ? Demanda Ciel, il ne voulait pas croire que dans une heure ils seraient liés.

- Non non mais si je vous laissez ensemble vous alliez faire des actes peu chastes et vos tenues auraient été gâchées ! Onii-chan, viens vers-moi, immédiatement ! Dit-elle autoritaire et Sebastian n'eut pas envie de la contrarier en ce jour, il ne la contrariait jamais d'ailleurs. Tu es magnifique ! Ces habits te vont vraiment bien, on dirait une vraie fille ! M'aurais-tu cacher le fait que tu ais changé de sexe ?

- Non ! Protesta-t-il. Sora tu fais exprès de ruiner de plus en plus mon statut de seigneur démon ?

- Qui sait ? Je te trouve juste irrésistible dans cette tenue dit-elle se collant à lui.

- Tu te mets à l'inceste maintenant ?

- Je n'oserais pas Onii-chan, surtout avec Ciel à côté. Bon, les garçons, vous me suivez ? On arrivera un peu en avance mais au moins vous ne salirez pas vos habits.

- Oui vas-y

La jeune fille sortit de la maison suivit de près par les deux garçons pour arriver ensuite sur un grand plat où plein de monde était réunis, tous dévisagèrent le petit couple et l'étrange fille qui les accompagnait. Toutes les races étaient réunis, anges, démons, shinigami… seuls les mortels ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le royaume.

Puis la cérémonie commença enfin. Un cercle se forma au milieu des invités et dans ce cercle Sebastian, Ciel, Rachel, Vincent et Sora prirent place. Une énergie remplit chacun se trouvant dans le cercle indiquant ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'est ainsi que Ciel et Sebastian se couchèrent côté à côté pendant que Sora attachait un ruban autour de leurs bras. Rachel et Vincent déposèrent des pétales de roses, noires (mes préférées ! XD), blanches, rouges et bleues sur les corps des deux amants. Les fleurs brusquement prirent l'apparence d'une tornade où en son centre étaient Ciel et Sebastian leurs poitrines collées ensemble et les ailes du plus jeune passant derrière le dos de Sebastian, les collant encore plus. Puis ils redescendirent enfin, armés d'une connaissance nouvelle. Le cercle se brisa laissant tous les invités venir féliciter le couple, totalement abasourdi, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Puis, les félicitations cessèrent et les invités commencèrent à danser.

Ciel et Sebastian dansèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Sora vienne demander à parler à son frère. Elle s'aventura dans la forêt la plus proche suivit de près par son frère puis elle grimpa dans un arbre pour s'asseoir sur une branche, son frère fit pareil s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe sœurette ?

- Je sens qu'il va y avoir des problèmes

- Comment ca ?

- Je sens que vous allez avoir des ennuis, s'il te plaît crois moi !

- Je te crois, explique moi juste ce qui va se passer.

- Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'il va y avoir des problèmes, je le sens, en moi.

- Je ferais attention alors. Dis moi quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les humains ?

- Très bientôt, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas vivre longtemps sans leur parler. Et puis… pas moyen d'avoir internet ici.

- Tu leur parle toujours aussi bien ?

- Oui

- Dis-moi comment sont-elles ?

- Hmm… l'une est très mystérieuse et peu croiront à l'histoire qu'elle m'a raconté mais c'est devenu mon modèle et je l'adore ! Elle est très gentille même si des fois elle peut vraiment faire flipper. (nda : je suis sure que quelqu'un se reconnaîtra ! XD)

- T'es amoureuse toi maintenant ? (nda : désolé, à force que Subete-chan n'arrête pas de me le répéter ca m'est resté dans le crâne)

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- C'est-ce qui est à l'intérieur qui compte, pas l'apparence ! Et puis étant bi ca m'étonnerait pas de toi.

- Heu… ouais mais ca m'étonnerait qu'elle le soit elle aussi et être bi ne veut pas dire aimer tout le monde surtout que ca m'étonnerait que ce soit de l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle je qualifierais ca de forte amitié et d'incommensurable curiosité. L'autre fille est elle aussi gentille mais beaucoup moins flippante et pas du tout perverse.

- Ouais c'est ça change de sujet… En tout cas, tu côtoies des gens bizarres, je ne m'étonne pas que tu les apprécies.

- Je ne suis pas moins bizarre qu'elles.

- Ca c'est vrai. En tout cas j'espère que pour une fois c'est de vraies amies

- Merci Onii-chan. Et j'espère que tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour toi, en tout cas Ciel a l'air gentil.

- Il l'est. Désolé je dois m'en aller Ciel m'appelle dit-il voyant son amant lui faire signe.

- A bientôt Onii-chan ! Je te revois demain.

- A bientôt !

Et c'est ainsi que Sora vit son frère embrasser Ciel avant qu'ils ne quittent ensemble la forêt, heureux, elle aurait adoré trouvé elle aussi une personne qui l'aime vraiment. Elle regarda quelques minutes les étoiles, rêveuse, avant qu'un très faible bruit se fit entendre, signe d'une personne cherchant à ne pas se faire entendre.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Sora.

-…

- C'est inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu. Je sais que tu es là et je sais qui tu es.

- C'est impossible ! Comment as-tu pu m'entendre ?

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine pour moi, tes compétences sont celles d'un bébé par rapport aux miennes. Saleté d'ange.

- Bé-bébé ? Tu te permets ? Je te jure que tu vas souffrir.

- Vas-y viens, je t'attends. Mais explique moi ce que tu fais là d'abord.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Et si je te bats ?

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Pendant ce temps chez Ciel et Sebastian 

- Je suis fatigué soupira Ciel

- Moi aussi dit Sebastian avant de se coucher sur le lit.

- Mais j'ai d'abord envie de quelque chose dit Ciel avant de monter sur lui

- Quoi ? Demanda Sebastian avec un sourire malicieux pas légèrement pervers (le second est ironique, bien sur qu'il l'est XD)

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Comment le saurais-je ? Alors dis-moi que veux-tu exactement ?

- Pff… alors si tu ne vois pas je ne vais pas prendre le temps de t'expliquer dit-il faisant mine de se lever. Mais Sebastian lui attrapa le bras connectant leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

- Bien alors ci c'est-ce que tu veux je me contenterais d'un baiser ce soir.

- Ah bon ? C'est toi qui a trop voulu jouer, alors ne te plains pas.

- J'avoue. Alors veux-tu me pardonner, mon petit ange ?

- Hmmm… seulement si j'apprécie tes compétences de ce soir. Dit-il pendant que Sebastian commençait à dévorer son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, mon petit ange.

- Ne te vante pas trop vite, démon.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop me tenter, mon amour.

Il ne laissa pas à Ciel le temps de répliquer préférant occuper ses lèvres à d'autre activités. Il l'embrassa passionnément ne lui laissant pas une seconde pour respirer pendant qu'il le déshabiller. Une fois qu'il eu fini il n'hésita pas une seconde à descendre pour embrasser son cou. Ciel n'était déjà plus que gémissements sous les caresses de son amant.

- Tu es beaucoup plus faible que hier, mon amour. Où est passé ton envie de me dominer ?

- C'est vrai que normalement c'est au garçon de dominer la fille

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sebastian mordant doucement le cou de Ciel

- Mais voyons c'est pourtant simple, c'est toi qui à la robe c'est moi qui devrait te dominer.

- Tout ca à cause de ma sœur ?

- Oui. Et puis n'as-tu pas aimé hier ?

- Si. Alors si tu veux vas-y domine moi je te laisserais faire, je t'appartiens corps et âme pour accomplir les moindres de tes désirs, mon lord.

- B-bien dit Ciel rougissant

Il enleva délicatement les gants de Sebastian pour sentir ses mains sur lui, son toucher si envoûtant. Il retira le tour de cou avant d'embrasser ce cou si désirable. Sebastian avait fermé les yeux se laissant allé aux douces caresses de son amour. Son serre-tête fut aussi enlevé et Ciel passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sebastian pour sentir toute leur douceur et ce dernier se colla encore plus à l'ange tout comme un chat réclamant des caresses. Et alors qu'un petit rire s'échappait de sa gorge il enleva sensuellement la robe de son amant. Il ne toucha pas le corps du démon qu'il venait de dénuder et préfère enlever délicatement les chaussettes de son amant avant de passer un coup de langue sur sa jambe droite et de remonter lécher son torse sous les gémissement de son amant.

- Ci-Ciel s'il te plaît, finit par supplier Sebastian à bout de souffle.

Ciel ne répondit pas, en ayant assez de jouer, il fit donc ce que lui demandais son amant en prenant entièrement en bouche son érection. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Sebastian ne jouisse dans la bouche de son amant. Ciel mit rapidement ses doigts en bouche les mouillant rapidement avant de doucement pénétrer le démon avec. Sebastian poussa un petit cri mélangé de plaisir et de douleur pendant que Ciel se contrôler pour ne pas bouger et faire du mal au plus âgé. Seulement Sebastian ne pouvais plus attendre que la douleur disparaisse entièrement avant de sentir à nouveau son amant s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible en lui.

- Bou-Bouge Ciel s'i-s'il te plaît

- Tu es s-sûr ? Demanda le jeune, inquiet.

- Ouiiiiiiii !

Ciel bougea alors lentement essayant de procurer toujours plus de plaisir au démon. Sebastian fut bientôt tout à fait détendu gémissant doucement le nom de son amant.

- Ahhhh- plus vite Ciel

Et Ciel obéit docilement accélérant considérablement l'allure atteignant au passage sa prostate. Puis finalement Sebastian jouit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée suivit de près par Ciel. Le plus jeune sortit finalement de son amant avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

*grand-frère, merci a Ayumuri-sama qui l'a dit à Sabrina-sama qui me l'a répété XD

* * *

Moi : Je tiens juste à dire que je ne me vois pas du tout comme ca mais bon… ce n'est qu'une fic alors j'ai le droit d'améliorer mes compétences et de choisir de ne pas être humaine. Ahhh et je sais que le lemon est vraiment nul mais je voulais à tout prix publier ce chapitre et je n'ai plus d'inspiration.

Ciel : Tu es vraiment désespérante la demi-démone.

Moi : Je sais je sais et je l'assume.

Sebastian : Tu ne voulais pas laisser un mot aux lecteurs pour demander si quelqu'un voulait aller avec toi à Japan Expo avec toi ? Ahh oui j'oubliais que tu es trop timide pour demander

Moi : *rougit* c'est vrai. Bon alors… Sebastian a raison, donc si vous voulez bien venir avec moi à Japan Expo, parce que c'est plus cool d'y aller à plusieurs tout en rencontrant des gens et ne pas avoir l'air con parce que c'est votre première fois dans mon cas, j'apprécierais énormément que vous m'envoyez un message sur le site ou que vous me contactiez via facebook et/ou msn (je n'ai pas laissé mon adresse pour rien quand même !).

Sabrina-chan : Mais étant trop coincée des fois j'avoue avoir dut un peu la forcer. En tout cas je vous demande de la contacter il ne faut surtout pas être timide ! Elle ne mange pas et est surement plus jeune que vous.

Ciel et Sebastian : Et laissez des reviews aussi, ce serait sympa !

Moi : A bientôt !

~~~~~~~~Projet~~~~~pour~~~~~une~~~~nouvelle~~~~~fanfiction~~~~~~

Bien entendu cette fanfiction n'est pas encore finie, cependant je voulais faire une fanfiction où Ciel et Sebastian sont dans le monde des films pornographiques. Mais j'aimerais d'abord vous posez des questions sur ce que vous aimeriez avoir. Veuillez s'il vous plait répondre aux questions ci-dessous, ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ca rendra une auteure heureuse.

1- Ciel et Sebastian dans le monde des films pornographiques, bonne ou mauvaise idée ?

2- Ciel mineur, je peux ou pas le faire ?

3- Ciel x Sebastian vers le début ou le milieu, voir la fin (oui il doit y avoir du Ciel x Sebastian pour que je l'écrive)

Voilà pour une série de trois questions débiles XD je voulais savoir également si quelqu'un pourrait me décrire un film pornos, parce que je n'en ai jamais regardé et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer, oui oui je sais que c'est bête de faire une fanfiction sur ca sans connaître le sujet.

En tout cas, **MERCI POUR TOUT !**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kat : Merci beaucoup ! Je suivrais tes conseils pour ma nouvelle fic en tout cas j'essaierais..._

_Etoile-sama : Merci beaucoup ! Alors, pour JE, je serais très honorée de venir avec toi ou tes amies, cependant, il y a dut avoir un bug parce que je ne vois pas où t'envoyer un message... (j'avoue, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai publié plus tôt que d'habitude XD) __Je verrais pour faire un Ciel majeur dans ma future fic, mais je sais pas si ca colle avec ce que j'ai déjà écris... je verrais ! Encore merci en tout cas !_

* * *

Ciel : Ouah il se passe quoi pour que tu publies si rapidement ?

Moi : Oh rien j'avais juste envie d'écrire.

Sebastian : C'est qui ton adversaire en fait ?

Moi : Tu n'as qu'à lire pour savoir. Ahh et je souhaite prévenir tout de suite qu'Elizabeth se fait légèrement maltraitée dans ce chapitre... enfin davantage insultée... mais elle me tabasse bien avant alors je me venge ! XD

Sebastian : T'es vraiment pas croyable

Moi : Je sais !

* * *

Sora se décala rapidement pour éviter habilement un coup mortel de son adversaire. Celui-ci voyant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle en profita pleinement lui massacrant le visage et lui déboitant un bras et une jambe en laissant plein de blessures superficielles sur tout son corps. Cependant, Sora commençant à en avoir un peu marre de ce faire détruire lui assena un grand coup de poing dans le visage faisant tomber son pauvre adversaire par terre.

- Désolé, mais j'avoue que je commençais à m'ennuyer.

- Tu… Tu…

- Je ?

- Tu ne ressens pas la douleur !

- Si, bien sur, mais je suis _légèrement_ masochiste, j'imagine que c'est de famille, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Mais à ce point là c'est…

- Incroyable ? Impossible ? Oui, en effet, j'avoue dépasser les records. Ohhh je ne t'ai pas encore montré ma véritable apparence ? Tu vas voir c'est génial ! Surtout que ca guérira instantanément toute mes blessures ! Normalement ca ne guérit pas, mais comme tu as sans doute pu le remarquer je suis _spéciale_.

Et sous les yeux de son adversaire la jolie petite fille avec un air chargé d'innocence et couverte de blessure se métamorphosa.

Beaucoup de plumes de corbeaux mélangées avec des pétales de roses noires tombèrent sur elle la masquant. Cependant, elles s'estompèrent rapidement permettant à son adversaire de voir la nouvelle forme de Sora. Ses cheveux étaient devenus beaucoup plus long, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge et brillaient intensément, ses dents étaient beaucoup plus aiguisés et permettraient sans grand effort de faire de jolis trous dans la chair, ses ongles étaient devenus beaucoup plus long et parfaitement solide, et pour rehausser le tout ils étaient d'une sublime couleur noire, jolie et dangereux, son maquillage était noir ce qui rehaussait la blancheur de sa peau. Ses habits aussi avaient changés, certes ils avaient la même couleur noir qu'avant, mais la différence était quand même notable, son pantalon s'était transformé en mini-jupe (nda : oui je sais c'est génial pour se battre XD), son tee-shirt était devenu un simple bandeau couvrant juste sa poitrine (nda : ca aussi c'est pratique XD) et ses chaussures qui étaient de simple baskets avaient laissé place à des bottes à talons haut (nda : et encore un autre truc super pratique XD). Et à présent elle n'était plus désarmée, elle tenait dans sa main droite une longue épée à l'air très tranchante, qu'elle arrivait à manier sans soucis malgré ses longs ongles.

- Pfffiouuu…Je préfère sous cette forme ! Cependant, les gens trouvent que c'est trop vulgaire, normalement, sauf cas d'extrême nécessité je ne peux que l'utiliser en enfer, c'est chiant ! Mais bon… ne pas écouter les règles fait trop de bien pour que je m'en prive dit Sora en souriant. Bon, maintenant et si je te réglais ton compte ?

Et sans attendre de réponse elle rangea son épée dans un fourreau un peu particulier et jeta son adversaire par terre, s'assit sur ses hanches et plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu es disposé à parler maintenant ?

-…

- Tss.. T'es vraiment pas chiante, toi ! Alors, je vais faire une hypothèse, ca te gêne ?

-…

- Parfait ! Donc, j'imagine que tu as été auprès de Ciel pendant toute votre enfance, puis tu as ressenti le sentiment horrible qu'est l'amour ! Cependant, ton corps n'a pas évolué et celui de Ciel encore moins. Puis un jour, tu apprends une chose horrible qui te brise le cœur, Ciel aime quelqu'un d'autre et n'a aucun sentiment pour toi ! Et donc, tu as décidé de tuer l'élu du cœur de ton amoureux pour te venger. C'est ca ?

- …

- Mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose, si tu tue mon frère, tu ne ferras que faire souffrir la personne que tu aimes et si tu as vraiment un cœur et que tu l'aimes vraiment, tu te maudiras quand tu le verras _briser_. Et puis finalement il y aura eu trois morts inutiles ! Et comme tu n'as pas l'air très intelligente je vais te dire directement les noms, Sebastian, Ciel et toi, ma pauvre Elizabeth !

- Pourquoi mourrais-je ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Pas intelligente pour un sous ! Ciel aime beaucoup Onii-chan, il lui est impossible de vivre sans lui et ses caresses, il mourra très certainement et si tu l'aimes vraiment tu mourras à ton tour, tout ca pour l'amour, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi !

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse pour que tu parles comme ca de l'amour !

- Ohhhh si, en fait j'ai vraiment été très amoureuse, mais une seule fois, les autres n'étaient que de petites amourettes sans importance, je les ais rapidement oubliées. Dit-elle avec un regard nostalgique mais on pouvait surtout y lire une tristesse infinie.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda Elizabeth brusquement intéressée

- Rien. Je ne lui ais jamais dit, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction ou parce que je savais mes sentiments non partagés mais jamais je ne lui en ais parlé.

- Qu'aurais-tu fais pour cette personne ?

- Absolument tout. Je lui aurais tout donné si ca m'avait permis d'être avec elle, autant mon corps que mon âme.

- Tu as évolué, c'est ca ?

- Oui dit-elle baissant la tête.

- Dis moi, ca fait quoi de baiser avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, ca ne fait pas encore un ans et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire avant que je sois sur le point de mourir.

- Si tu veux je peux te tuer immédiatement, il n'y aurait plus de soucis avec ça.

- Pour que tu ailles tuer mon frère ? Pas question !

- Je suis sure qu'ils ne s'aiment pas et qu'ils n'ont même pas encore baiser ensemble !

- Tu ne devrais pas en être aussi sure gamine ! Tu veux peut-être voir ?

- Oui ! De toute façon je suis sure qu'ils ne font rien de plus que s'embrasser !

- Tu te goures totalement Lizzy, mais bon je te laisse voir.

Et grâce à sa magie elle fit apparaître un écran à leur droite et Elizabeth fut énormément choquée de voir Ciel… Ciel… qui…il… Elizabeth ne saurait le dire.

- Tu vois ?

- Mais…mais…

- Quoi "mais" ? Tu es tellement choquée ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ? Tu veux une explication peut-être ?

- Je… je… non ca ira.

- Tu es sure ? Demanda Sora avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Oui.

- C'est comme tu veux. Maintenant choisis, sois tu dis vouloir continuer à tuer Onii-chan et je te tue immédiatement et sans douleur, sois tu dis arrêter de faire chier avec cette histoire tu trouves quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi sois tu dis arrêter et tu essayes quand même de le tuer, là je te torturerais un bon moment avant de te tuer, j'ai d'ailleurs appris de nouvelles méthodes de tortures, je cherche justement quelqu'un pour les utiliser, tu ne tiendras sans doute pas très longtemps mais je peux toujours espérer.

- Je ne lui ferrais rien.

- Magnifique ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que tu dises ça ?

- Je…J'ai enfin remarqué que leur amour était…profond et sincère (nda : depuis quand baiser avec quelqu'un veut dire qu'on l'aime ? Surtout avec Seba-sama…comment dire… XD) .

- Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas mourir. Mais bon… fais comme tu veux. Mais souviens toi, si tu essayes de le tuer, je n'aurais aucune pitié !

- O…Oui.

- Bien. Va-t-en maintenant.

Et Elizabeth s'en alla comme elle était venu. Sora pendant ce temps regardait son écran voir son frère et Ciel dans des situations comme celle là… c'était vraiment trop beau ! Et quand les deux finirent par s'endormir, elle fit enfin disparaître son écran. En soupirant elle finit par rentrer dans sa maison de chez les humains. Elle entra dans sa chambre entièrement noire, s'assit sur son lit et attrapa son livre de chevet : « Les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs » dont elle aime énormément l'auteur qui est sa _meilleure amie_. Quand elle l'eut finit ce fut au tour de « Who are you for me » (du même auteur que précédemment) d'être lu. Et puis épuisé malgré sa nature, elle s'endormit et rêva à nouveau de la personne qui avait volé son cœur.

* * *

Ciel : J'aime bien ton livre XD

Sebastian : Oui, moi aussi. Ce n'était pas écrit par Ayumuri-chan ?

Moi : Si. Bon, en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu ! Et si vous voulez qu'Elizabeth revienne review ! Et si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle revienne... ben... review aussi XD


	10. Chapter 10

_Alyssia : D'accord Merci ^^_

_Etoile-sama : Désolé pour JE j'avais oublié ton numéro ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ^^_

_Ulqui's-girl : Merci, je la ferrais sans doute revenir alors ^^_

_Bissenchi : Oui tout a fait XD_

_Ayumuri-chan : Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché ! Mon amour ? Ohh on va dire juste quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ^^ Alors pour répondre en gros (même si je l'avais déjà un peu fait XD) oui je l'aimes toujours, elle (je t'avais dit que c'était une fille ? Ohh mince j'ai oublié de demander si t'étais homophobe…tant pis je verrais bien si tu me parles encore après…) ne le sait toujours pas (a moins que si mais qu'elle ne veut pas le dire), et non ce n'est pas le cop de Sabrina-sama XD._

* * *

Moi : Désolé Ciel-sama et Seba-sama se sont a nouveau éclipsé ! Donc, d'abord je m'excuse parce que je crois avoir publié avec plus de retard que pour les autres fois mais j'ai de très bonnes raisons (ou pas…XD) j'ai l'écriture de trois fics (celle là et deux nouvelles) sur les bras et j'écris en parallèle un roman dont j'adorerais vous parler davantage malheureusement si j'écris trop vous n'allez pas lire alors tant pis XD Je vous souhaite en tout cas bonne lecture en remerciant tout ceux qui liront ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, Sora se réveilla très tôt avant de partir s'entraîner de diverses manière tout en râlant parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller à l'heure prévu, c'est vrai que c'était une horreur, elle avait un quart d'heure en moins pour s'entraîner ! Elle s'adossa ensuite à un arbre en réfléchissant, Elizabeth n'abandonnerait certainement pas, elle devrait la surveiller attentivement. Ensuite elle pensa à son frère, elle se dit d'abord que lui et Ciel était terriblement mignon, puis elle ne put refouler un petit pincement au cœur de jalousie, comme elle aimerait être à leur place ! Elle n'intéressera sans doute jamais personne, pas comme si elle en avait envie cependant, non, la seule personne qu'elle avait envie d'intéresser lui était inaccessible. Elle soupira, elle se dégoutait elle-même. Elle regarda ensuite l'arbre où elle s'était assise avant d'avoir un petit sourire, il y avait de gravé dessus « Merci de m'avoir sauvé de ma maladie, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez, vous êtes vraiment un ange. » C'était du jeune garçon qu'avait sauvé Ciel, elle en était sûre ! Elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone (10 heures du matin), il fallait qu'elle se dépêche sinon elle serait en retard ! Elle se téléporta donc rapidement dans la maison de Ciel (nda : oui direct DEDANS, je sais pas encore si c'est parce que je suis qu'une perverse ou parce que je suis flemmarde…XD), aujourd'hui elle doit absolument leur faire visiter leurs trois nouvelles maisons (une dans le monde des humains, une autre dans le monde des anges et une dernière dans le monde des démons) qu'elle avait elle-même construite. Sora alla donc rapidement dans la chambre des deux garçons les observant quelques minutes collés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient vraiment mignon, Ciel n'était plus le jeune ange ayant nouvellement évolué et Sebastian n'était plus le grand seigneur démon très crains, ils étaient juste deux garçons s'aimant passionnément entrain de dormir.

- Ciel ! Onii-chan ! Vous devez vous réveillez ! Je vous ais dit que vous alliez visiter vos maisons, aujourd'hui !

- Tu ne nous rien dit, et ne nous réveille pas comme ça !

- Ah bon ? Ben maintenant vous le savez alors dépêchez-vous ! Et comment veux-tu être réveillé alors ? Je dois te faire un gros câlin comme je le faisais autrefois ?

- Ne dit pas des choses comme ça ! Se plaignit Sebastian en rougissant pendant que Ciel rigolait.

- On peut s'habiller comme on veut aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ciel dont les habits que Sora l'avait forcé à porter l'avait infiniment gêné.

- Oui bien sûr, la cérémonie est passée, cependant si vous en voulez vous pouvez toujours me demander.

- Je n'hésiterais pas, maintenant dégage Sora. Dit son frère.

- Ohh mais quel méchant grand frère, tu pourrais être plus gentil avec celle qui a construit tes maisons.

- Je pourrais être gentil, mais vu tout les sales coups que tu m'as fait…

- Quoi ? Moi ? Te faire des sales coups ? Jamais de la vie ! Dit Sora qui aurait pu avoir un air innocent sans le sourire démoniaque qui avait élu domicile sur son visage.

- Ca te va bien de dire ca avec ce sourire ! Bon…maintenant va-t-en.

- Jamais entendu de s'il te plait ?

- S'il te plait Sora, dégage !

- Voilà c'est déjà plus poli ! A plus tard vous deux et ne faîtes pas de bêtises, si vous prenez trop de temps je n'hésiterais pas à entrer ! Dit-elle en sortant, toujours avec un sourire.

- C'est vraiment une sale jeune très chieuse, surtout le matin ! Dit Sebastian alors que Ciel riait doucement.

- Elle est très… joyeuse comme démone.

- Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ca, il y a encore quatre mois (nda : jour pour jour le 23/07 ^^) c'était une démone qui ne souriait jamais (hormis de jolies petits sourire sadique, ce qui ne compte pas), capable de tuer n'importe qui sans sourciller. Même si elle est plus chiante, je la préfère comme elle est maintenant.

- Vous êtes mignon ensemble ne put d'empêcher de faire remarquer Ciel.

-…

Ils se levèrent ensuite prirent quelques habits dans l'armoire et sortirent de la chambre après avoir échangé un baiser passionné.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous êtes trop collé ensemble, ca va devenir mauvais !

- Oui je sais, c'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter, dit Sebastian ne voulant pas une seconde se séparer de son petit ange.

- Tu ne comprends pas, et si vous deviez être séparé ? Tu ne comprends pas à quel point tu pourras souffrir !

- D'accord, d'accord on essayera, en attendant et si nous allions manger quelque chose ? Proposa Ciel.

- Ohh oui j'avais oublié que tu étais un grand gourmand. Dit Sora

- Oublié ? Mais comment peux-tu dire ça, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! S'étonna Ciel

- Oupssssss… oublie ça

- Non dis moi ! S'il te plait Sora !

- Hmmmm… la réponse ne sera pas gratuite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu me supplies à genoux dit-elle avec un joli petit regard sadique.

- Bien fit Ciel se mettant à genoux. Sora, s'il vous plait j'aimerais savoir ce que vous me cacher, j'aimerais savoir comment vous pouvez savoir tant de choses sur moi, s'il vous plaît veuillez me mettre au courant de toutes ces choses.

- Ok ok tu peux te relever. Alors c'est simple, je t'observe depuis un bon moment. En fait depuis que mon frère a évolué j'était en quelque sorte chargé de ta sécurité.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne devais pas avoir 1 ans quand il a évolué et tu as le même âge !

- Mais les demi-démons et les démons sont particulièrement précoces ! Eh puis si tu le voulais vraiment je suis sure que tu aurais pu en faire autant ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que certains humains peuvent faire à l'âge de cinq ans !

- Si tu le dis. Bon on va manger ?

Ils partirent tous dans la cuisine avant de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, la journée d'aujourd'hui serait probablement très chargée ! Sora prit ensuite son beau-frère par le bras le faisant quitter sa maison, limite en l'enlevant avant de le conduire devant de très hautes grilles ne laissant rien entrevoir de ce qui se situait derrière. Ils furent très vite rejoins par Sebastian qui fut comme Ciel stupéfait par ce qu'ils voyaient.

- C'est votre nouvel maison dans le royaume des anges ! Venez je vais vous faire visiter !

Sebastian et Ciel la suivirent totalement ébahis.

* * *

Moi : Je laisse la description des maisons (ou de la maison ca dépend comment je m'organise) pour le chapitre suivant ! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécier, si c'est le cas reviews et si ce n'est pas le cas ben…reviews aussi et dîtes moi où ca cloche (ne soyez pas trop méchant avec moi non plus s'il vous plait) ^^ Ahh et si vous savez qu'est-ce qu'il y a après l'écriture d'un livre c'est-à-dire passage à l'éditeur et plein de trucs comme ca vous voulez bien me contacter ? Soit par message privé sur ce site soit m'envoyé une demande d'ajout sur msn ou facebook (l'adresse est dans mon profil) merci ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_Etoile-sama : D'accord ^^ Merci infiniment beaucoup_

_The Royal Cat : Oui, merci beaucoup. Après pour certains détails on peut toujours aller piocher quelques trucs dans les fics des autres après pour les fautes d'orthographes je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup ^^_

_Edlweis : Merci ^^ Les joies du sm, merci de m'y faire penser ! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser (si je m'en sors, je suis pas trop trop doué…) Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

Moi : J'ai enfin écrit mon chapitre !

Ciel : Tu es excité juste à cause de ça ?

Moi : Ouais ! En plus sur le coup là j'avais vraiment pas envie…Bon pour le prochain j'essaierais d'écrire un lemon ca me motivera peut-être…

Ciel : Perverse

Sebastian : Lemon ? Je serais encore le uke ? Parce que sérieusement ca commence à m'ennuyer…me faire dominer par un gamin de 12 ans…

Moi : Oui oui on verra… Ahhhh j'ai une grande question pour les lecteurs **Est-ce que je peux écrire un mpreg ? Et qui jouerait le rôle de mère ? **Merci beaucoup de répondre.

* * *

Sora poussa une des hautes grilles blanches pénétrant dans le jardin. Les garçons furent quelque peu stupéfaits. Il y'avait de grands arbres bordant un magnifique chemin atteignant une maison de couleur clair.

- Alors j'ai un peu tout organisé, malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvé de plantes assez belles alors j'ai laissé ca comme ca, vous me direz ce que vous souhaiterez, j'adore jardiner, dit Sora avec un grand sourire.

Elle avança sur le chemin, suivi par les deux amoureux. Atteignant une porte blanche elle sortit deux petites clés, en prit une et ouvrit la porte la donnant à Sebastian, elle prit l'autre et la donna a Ciel.

- Voilà la clé de votre maison, vous en aurez sans doute besoin. Ahh j'ai failli oublier dit elle en fouillant dans ses poches avant d'en sortir deux porte clés, elle les observa un moment avant de prendre les clés des mains des amoureux et d'accrocher un porte clés au pantalon de Ciel et l'autre au pantalon de Sebastian. Les deux regardèrent ensuite avant de voir que dessus il y'avait une photo de l'autre avec le nom inscrit dessus.

- M-merci dirent-ils en chœur, quelque peu émus.

- Plaisir répondit-elle souriante avant de finalement entrer.

A l'intérieur, il y'avait une grande table quasi-transparente et des chaises blanches autour. Dans un coin, une bibliothèque, blanche. Au fond de la pièce, une grande baie vitrée, couvrant tout le mur, et dans un coin, une porte menant à la salle de bain et dans un coin une cuisine.

- Donc ca c'est le salon pour quand il y'aura des invités, bon maintenant, montons du côté personnel, seul vous et moi en tant que propriétaires et constructrice pourrons monter les autres ne verront même pas l'escalier en fait.

- A quoi ca sert ? Demanda Ciel

- A rien, j'avais juste envie de faire comme ca et puis…il faut bien que vous ayez une vie privée, _très _privée, expliqua-t-elle.

- Comment tu veux que nous ayons une vie privée si tu es tout le temps en train de nous observer ? Demanda Sebastian en soupirant.

- Mais moi ca ne compte pas ! Je suis très discrète et de toute manière jamais vous ne m'avez remarqué depuis tout le temps que je vous observe…

-Mouais…dit Sebastian pas très convaincu.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, les deux amants purent découvrir un petit couloir ayant de chaque côté deux portes. Sora ouvrit la première porte à droite révélant uns somptueuse chambre, très sombre où se trouvait un lit au milieu de la pièce ayant une jolie couverture noire. Du côté gauche se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur portable comportant webcam. Du côté droit il y'avait une simple armoires, se remarquant à peine.

- C'est ma chambre expliqua Sora avec un sourire.

- QQQUUOIIIIII ? S'écria Sebastian, limite énervé, limite choqué.

- Je ne ferais pas de bruit et de toute façon les chambres sont insonorisés alors vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Et puis je pourrais vous faire à manger à toute heure de la journée.

- Hors de question !

- Je suis toujours dans ma chambre !

- Allez Sebastian, s'il te plait ! Je le souhaite aussi. Dit Ciel, qui ne nous mentons pas a été surtout emballé par l'hypothèse d'avoir à manger à toute heure de la journée.

- Pff…si tu veux.

- Youpiii ! Merci Onii-chan, merci Ciel ! Donc passons à la prochaine pièce dit-elle fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle pénétra donc dans la deuxième porte à gauche où se trouvait un magnifique lit pour couple avec des pétales de fleurs rouges et noires sur un lit blanc d'une pureté exceptionnelle (nda : je sens pourtant qu'il ne va pas rester pur longtemps…avis purement innocent bien sur ^^) collé au mur droit pendant que l'armoire était collé au mur droit.

- Donc voici votre chambre. J'espère ne pas trop en avoir fait cependant !

Et alors que Ciel et Sebastian se rapprochait des deux autres pièces Sora leur bloqua le chemin.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer !

- Mais nous sommes chez nous, se plaignit Sebastian.

- Oui mais vous pouvez pas rentrer là, ce n'est pas encore fini.

- Quoi ? La grande Sora-chan aurait-elle bâclée son travail ? Se moqua gentiment Sebastian.

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que ce n'est pas le moment d'ouvrir ces pièce. S'il vous plait écoutez moi !

- Pourquoi les avoirs construits alors ?

- Pour bien tout préparer. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais.

- Ouais…si tu le dis.

- Bon allons voir le côté…officiel

Dit Sora descendant les escaliers pour monter les autres qui menaient cette fois à trois portes de chaque côtés, entrant dans la première à gauche ils découvrirent une magnifique cuisine très bien aménagée à côté d'une salle à manger. La dernière pièce à gauche était juste une petite chambre qui pourrait être celles d'un jeune couple, mais bien moins somptueuse que les deux autres visitées jusqu'à présent.

- Voici votre chambre que tous les autres pourrons voir, elle est peut-être moins…luxueuse mais elle n'en reste pas moins agréable, mais je vous laisserais tester ça plus tard.

La première pièce à gauche était une immense bibliothèque, comportant également deux ordinateurs. La deuxième était une simple salle de jeux et la dernière…Ciel ne put tout simplement pas y entrer, Sora lui bloquant le passage.

- Non Ciel tu ne peux pas entrer !

- Mais…pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu vexé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien ! C'est un secret et je suis sure que tu vas apprécier…mais c'est pour plus tard ! Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon il y'aura l'inverse dans votre maison dans le monde des démons.

- Ahh…ben d'accord alors.

- Donc comme tu as compris tu vas gentiment aller dans ta chambre, on viendra te chercher dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord dit Ciel, n'ayant cependant pas l'air très heureux.

- Bon, donc Onii-chan, viens je vais te montrer quelque de chose vraiment intéressant. Dit-elle pénétrant dans la salle.

- Mais…commença Sebastian avant de s'arrêter quelque peu choqué, sa sœur avait vraiment fait ca ? Non c'était impossible ! Mais après tout, la connaissant…Peu à peu un grand sourire sadique se forma sur son visage, il sentait que ca allait aller merveilleusement bien…très bientôt.

Sebastian et Sora ressortirent allant chercher Ciel avant de finalement quitter la maison pour rejoindre le monde des humains. Ils se concentrèrent un peu et finalement se retrouvèrent dans la forêt près de la ville que tout trois connaissaient bien.

- Vous avez aimé l'autre maison ? Demanda finalement Sora après quelque instants de marche.

- Oui dirent-ils ensemble.

- J'en suis heureuse, alors !

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin à une autre maison, plus petite et moins voyante que l'autre.

- Désolé, elle sera moins confortable mais il ne fallait pas trop attirer l'attention…tenta-t-elle d'expliquer avant que Ciel ne la coupe

- Ce n'est pas grave, on s'en fout de ça. Peux-tu nous faire visiter maintenant ?

- Oui bien sur ! Entrez, dit-elle prenant une clé de sa poche ouvrant la porte avant d'en prendre une autre et d'en donner une a chacun.

Pénétrant à l'intérieur les garçons purent remarquer qu'il y'avait un simple fauteuil avec une télé au milieu de la pièce pour le salon, un escalier à droite et s'avançant un peu ils découvrirent finalement une cuisine. Montant ensuite les escaliers ils purent découvrir deux chambres, une pour eux et une pour Sora, une salle de bain, une bibliothèque et encore une fois, deux portes verrouillées.

- Voilà ! Cette fois c'est plus rapide, mais en même temps elle est beaucoup plus petite, mais ce n'est pas grave vous avez deux autres maisons pour compenser ca devrait vous suffire. Bon allez que ça c'est fait et si nous allions visiter la plus impressionnante ?

- Avec plaisir ! Déclara Ciel, heureux.

Donc après quelques secondes de concentration, ils arrivèrent finalement dans le monde des démons. C'était très sombre et on pouvait entendre des cris quelques pars, Ciel se colla à Sebastian, effrayé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ciel ! Dit Sora se retournant et le prenant dans ses bras. Pour l'ambiance ce n'a pas toujours été comme ca ! C'est juste que le décorateur a des goûts un peu…spéciaux et comme beaucoup aime ca, on ne peut pas changer. Et pour les cris disons simplement que…il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, mais tu ne dois pas en avoir peur.

- D'a-d'accord.

- Chut…fit Sebastian avant d'embrasser son amour. Après tout tu es un roi ici.

- C'est vrai dit Ciel après s'être calmé, et si nous allions visiter cette maison ?

- Bien sur ! Dit Sora leur prenant le bras, les entrainant avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant de hautes grilles noires ne laissant rien voir de l'extérieur. Pénétrant à l'intérieur du jardin ils purent voir des milliers de magnifiques roses noires et un petit chemin sombre, menant à un immense manoir de couleur noir.

- Désolé, je reconnais avoir un peu abusé sur les tons sombres mais je trouvais ca tellement jolie ! Et ca allait tellement bien avec le reste…

- D'accord, d'accord ce n'est pas grave c'est bien comme ca.

Sans un mot, Sora s'avança suivit bientôt par les deux autres. La porte s'ouvrit sur un immense salon comportant une bibliothèque, des canapés, une télé, des consoles de jeu, des escaliers et un couloir, tout ça très sombre. Passant dans le couloir, elle leur fit découvrir deux chambres plus magnifique l'une que l'autre appartenant toutes les deux au couple, une salle de bain, une cuisine et comme dans les deux autres maisons, deux portes verrouillées. Sora ordonna à son frère de rester dans la chambre pendant qu'elle prenait Ciel à part, le faisant monter dans les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte avant que Sora ne l'ouvre prenant Ciel par le bras, le forçant à entrer. Entrant dans la salle, Sora se boucha immédiatement les oreilles alors que Ciel était…choqué.

- MAISSS C'ESSTT QUOI CAAAAA ? Cria Ciel quand il reprit enfin ses esprits.

- Chhhuuuttt…calme toi ! Dit Sora en rigolant. Vous allez bien vous amusez, je t'assure !

- Oui…bien sur…on retourne avec Sebastian ?

- D'accord

Sortant de la chambre ils allèrent chercher Sebastian avant de remonter les escaliers. Sora leur fit découvrir quatre autres chambres, trois pour eux et une pour elle, une salle de jeu, une bibliothèque et quatre salons.

- Bien. Il semblerait que les visites soient terminés, je crois que je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner chez moi, je vous laisse tranquille un peu.

- Enfinnnnnnnnn… soupira Sebastian.

- Ne sois pas méchant ! Je vous ais construit 3 maisons quand même, un peu de respect !

- Oui oui bien sur…je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Ohh vous engueulez pas. Ou je te jure que je te frappe, Sebastian !

- Bien. Je m'en vais et vous laisse en amoureux, profitez bien

Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait disparu, laissant les deux amants seuls. Ils se regardèrent quelque peu surpris avant d'aller manger quelque chose. Sebastian partit quelques secondes laissant Ciel seul. Ce dernier commença brusquement à se sentir mal, ses yeux se fermèrent et alors qu'il allait s'endormir une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit :

- Se-Sebastian. Dit-il avant de finalement tomber.

* * *

Moi : C'était pas si chiant que ca finalement après écriture finalement...ahh et désolé si les descriptions sont vraiment nulles je ne suis vraiment pas douée !

Sebastian : Tu n'es douée pour rien...

Moi : Ta bouche !

Ciel : Sebastian ne soit pas méchant avec elle ou je m'arrange pour te dominer encore une fois

Sebastian : Excuse moi Sora ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! Veuillez aussi me pardonner my lord

Moi : Mouais...Ohhhh j'oubliais, je serais très honorée si vous pouviez prendre quelques secondes/minutes de votre temps pour écrire un commentaire chers lecteurs et lectrices ^^ Ahh et j'adorerais que vous répondiez à la question que j'ai posé un peu plus haut ^^


End file.
